Past the Point of no Return
by Anath Tsurugi
Summary: The Millennium Rod has been stolen. A new tournament has begun. The Pharaoh, the High Priest, and the king of thieves will soon face their greatest challenge ever.
1. A New Player

(A/N) What happens when two sisters have nothing to do over winter break? A whirl wind, drag-out dueling, Millennium magic, cursed spirits, romantic, dramatic, angsty, action-adventure, shadow games Duel Monsters tournament. All of our favorite characters return to compete in a new tournament. And as everyone knows, a new tournament means a new threat to the very existence of human kind. Now where have I heard that before? Oh, right. It's the summary. But anyway, this story takes place about a year after Battle City, but before the Orichalcos saga. We're not exactly sure about the time frame between the two.

Disclaimer: We don't own anything having to do with Yu-Gi-Oh and no profit is being made off of this fic. Now that that's out of the way…lets get on with the show!

**__**

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 1: A New Player

A cold wind swept through the silent streets of Domino City, Japan. The few people who were still awake at this midnight hour all felt it. And though no one would admit it, anyone who heard that unearthly wind would have sworn they had heard a voice on it. A voice whispering across the city streets and creeping into homes, stealing the very warmth from the blood. It was the herald of terrible things to come.

However, this chilling breeze went unfelt by a young woman who was still out on the streets. It was her first time on the streets of Domino. All who saw her gave her a wide birth. Perhaps it had something to do with the black cloak that hid her face from sight. Or maybe it was the determined way in which her black boots slapped against the pavement. She was obviously not to be distracted from her goal. This girl had an air about her. Almost like she was wearing a huge neon sign that said "DANGER! DO NOT APPROACH!"

There was no moon on this night but the young girl knew where she was heading. A small game shop. According to her associates in New York City the shop had dropped in popularity ever since the Devlin gaming bazaar had opened up a few blocks away. The game shop was owned by an old retired archeologist, Solomon Mutou. The man was a true game master, but he was getting on in years and his fame had passed to his grandson, Yugi Mutou. Yugi had risen to stardom in three short years after his defeat of the Duel Monsters world champion, Seto Kaiba. He also wielded the three legendary Egyptian God cards. But there was something about Yugi that the public didn't know.

When Yugi was seven his grandpa had given him an ancient Egyptian artifact that he'd unearthed in a pharaoh's tomb. The Millennium Puzzle. According to legend many had tried to solve the puzzle, but no one ever could. The puzzle always found its way back into the tomb somehow. Knowing that Yugi loved riddles and puzzles, Solomon gave the Millennium Puzzle to him. After eight long years, Yugi managed to solve the puzzle. When he did, he was infused with the spirit of a long-dead pharaoh. That was why he had become such a great duelist. And that was why this girl sought him out now.

When she finally reached the Kame Game Shop she noticed that there was one light on up on the second floor. She easily scaled the building and came to a stop just outside the window. She hung on with one hand and reached the other inside her cloak, down towards the holster in her belt. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found that the climb up hadn't shaken the short golden staff from her belt. She peeked up over the sill to see what was in the room.

She saw a boy with black hair and fuchsia highlights sitting at a computer. From where she hung just outside the window, the girl thought he seemed a bit on the short side and she could have sworn that he had blonde bangs. Around his neck hung a golden pyramid pendant. This had to be Yugi. And across the room was a bed. This wouldn't have been unusual except for the fact that two solid gold items rested on the bed. A necklace and a staff. A boy that looked quite a lot like Yugi stood watching over them. The only real difference between the two teens was that the one standing by the bed was transparent.

"The Pharaoh." the girl whispered to herself.

Thankfully the window was open so she could hear the conversation going on inside.

"Yami, can't you just put those things away? I don't see what you're so worried about." Yugi said without turning his eyes away from the computer screen.

"It's been too quiet lately." the spirit answered.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you like having some peace and quiet for once?"

"Peace and quiet can be deceiving."

"Oi," Yugi said to the computer screen, finally turning to face the spirit. "You're so tense these days. You're acting like Marik's going to jump out from behind the next bush and steal the puzzle. You banished him to the Shadow Realm, remember?"

"Yugi, there aren't any bushes in this neighborhood. Secondly…" the spirit trailed off and walked over to the window. The girl ducked down and grabbed onto the niche in the wall just beneath the window sill, clinging to the side of the building. Her cloak blended into the darkness.

"I feel…the shadows." Yami whispered, partly to himself and partly to Yugi. "They are restless. Something has happened."

Yami's eye's flitted down just below the window. He could have sworn he saw movement. But all he could see were shadows. Why was he so on edge?

"What kind of something, Yami? It's been almost a year since Battle City and nothing's happened."

"I know. But I cannot seem to shake the feeling that something is about to happen. Something bad. I sense chaos."

"Well, whatever it is, I know we can handle it. We have the God cards. And as long as we stick together we can handle anything that comes our way." Yugi said confidently.

Yami sighed and turned away from the window.

"You're right, Yugi. I'm just being paranoid."

The spirit walked away from the window and over to Yugi. He sat down on the computer desk and glanced sideways at the monitor. Almost as if he didn't trust the computer.

"What are you doing?"

Yugi typed a few more words and signed off before answering.

"I was just talking to Tea online. But I think now would be a good time to call it a night." Yugi said, switching off the computer and walking over to his closet. He pulled off the jacket he'd been wearing and his pants. He rooted through the closet and came up with a crumpled pair of boxer shorts.

"You know, you should get some rest too. You haven't been sounding so good lately." Yugi told Yami as he picked up the Millennium Rod and Necklace from his bed. The girl lifted her head up just in time to see him stash the objects in his closet.

"Are you certain that it's a good idea to leave the window open, Yugi?" Yami asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Are you kidding?! It's like an oven in here. This is the first good breeze that we've had all summer."

Yami looked troubled at these words. He shivered once before vanishing back into the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

Yugi stared at the puzzle curiously. He glanced up at the open window for a moment before switching off the lights and crawling into bed.

The girl hung from the window sill for a few more minutes, listening for the heavy, rhythmic breathing that signified that Yugi was asleep.

When she finally heard her cue, the girl heaved herself up through the open window. She sat on the sill for a few moments, allowing her burning hands a second to heal. She had been hanging from the window for a good twenty minutes after all.

Then she slipped into the darkened bedroom. When no alarms went off and no one jumped out at her she started to cross the room. Before opening the closet she glanced quickly at Yugi. The teen was definitely sound asleep. She opened the closet door and silently pulled out the golden rod. Then she pulled its replica from the holster in her belt. She stood for a moment, comparing the two. It would take a very skilled eye to tell the difference between the two. The winged orb and the carved Eye of Horus were exactly the same. Only the one in Yugi's closet was pure gold. The one she carried was just gold-plated. A copy stolen from the museum in Cairo. It wouldn't be long before the switch was discovered but it would be time enough.

The girl laid the fake rod inside Yugi's closet next to the necklace. Then she tucked the real Millennium Rod into the holster on her belt. She shut the door gently and walked over to Yugi's bedside. She pulled his blanket aside and stared down at the Millennium Puzzle. It would be so easy to take it here and now. She slowly reached for the chain.

_No! You foolish girl! We only need the rod. Everything is going according to plan. Don't ruin it all now!_

The girl yanked her hand back as if she had been burned. Yes. He was right. All they needed was the rod. She placed her hand on the artifact tucked into her belt and smirked, wishing she could be there to see the look on Yugi's face when he realized that the rod had been stolen.

"Poor fool," she whispered to the sleeping Yugi before turning and walking to the window. "You should have listened to the Pharaoh. Soon you will pay for it. Pay with both of your lives."

The girl swung her thin frame out the window and climbed down the side of the building. Before leaving she turned back and gazed up at the open window one last time. The wind whipped past and lifted her hood a mere fraction, revealing ice-blue eyes, pale skin, and a flash of light blue hair. She quickly pulled the hood back over her face and sprinted down the darkened street. A chopper was waiting for her.

Everything was working out perfectly so far.

Yugi shifted slightly in his sleep, still dreaming sweetly. He had no idea of the events that were about to unfold.

Yami lay awake in his own soul room. He couldn't sleep at all so he projected his spirit into the physical world again. He walked over to the open window. His gaze kept shifting from his sleeping Aibou to the street below the game shop. It was so dark. Yami just couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened. He shivered again as the frigid winds continued to sweep through the city.

XxX

"Sister, can Odeon and I go down to the docks today?" Malik Ishtar asked his older sister, Ishizu.

Ishizu smiled to herself as she walked past his eager face. She knew that he would go, even if she said he couldn't. But at least he was making an attempt to stay in line.

"If Odeon's going with you then why do you need my permission?" Ishizu asked playfully as she walked into the kitchen with Malik hot on her heels.

"Because you are the only responsible one in this household." Odeon answered matter-of-factly from his place at the kitchen table. He was leaning back in his chair and calmly sipping a cup of coffee.

Ishizu smiled at her older brother. He smiled back over the rim of his cup.

"Don't you have school today, Malik?"

"Um……maybe." Malik answered sheepishly.

"All right, go on and go. I've got no business sending you to school when I know that you are not going to stay there."

"Yes! Come on, Odeon. If we leave now we can get there before the others." Malik said excitedly as he pulled Odeon to his feet and proceeded to drag him to the door.

"Make sure you both behave, Odeon." Ishizu warned them, taking Odeon's coffee mug from him as he was dragged out the door.

"But Ishizu, I didn't get to finish that." Odeon complained with a mock whine.

"There's no time for that now, Odeon. You can drink coffee when we get back." Malik said as he towed his older brother down the dusty street.

Ishizu laughed out loud, listening to her brothers bantering as she turned back into the house. She returned to the kitchen and placed the half empty mug in the sink before turning and walking out the door herself. She locked it behind her and continued to chuckle silently to herself as she walked in the opposite direction of her two brothers. It felt good to laugh after a lifetime of silence.

It had been almost a year since Kaiba's Battle City Tournament and things were definitely looking up. The Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Rod and Necklace were all safe in the hands of the Pharaoh and the world was safe from evil for the moment. Ishizu still had her job at the museum and she'd bought a small house on the outskirts of Cairo with her earnings. The three Ishtars had moved out of the tomb keeper's quarters below ground and into their new home. Ishizu had enrolled Malik in the local high school but she couldn't for the life of her get him to stay there. He was constantly cutting class and going down to the docks with Odeon to duel with some of his new friends. Malik was a sweet kid but he just couldn't stand being stuck in school. He and Odeon had both spent their whole lives running free. They weren't used to the responsibilities of everyday life. The two were simply not equipped to deal with normal living. So it was left to Ishizu to "bring home the bacon" as it were. But that was fine by her. She enjoyed it.

But now and then, even Ishizu got a little restless. She'd spent her whole life fighting to protect the world from evil, and now the job had passed to the Pharaoh. Even Ishizu couldn't help but miss the thrill of the old days once in awhile.

Ishizu sighed, realizing that her musings had carried her all the way to the museum. But something was different today. The entrance was cordoned off and the Cairo Police Department was out in force. A police squad was guarding the entrances, discouraging any curious onlookers. Ishizu quickly approached the officer in charge.

"Excuse me, sir. My name is Ishizu Ishtar." she explained. Before he had a chance to chase her away she flashed him her I.D. and pass. "I work here. What has happened?"

"Ah, yes. Miss Ishtar. I was told to expect you. Please follow me."

With that, the officer turned and led Ishizu past the blockade. As they walked through the main lobby Ishizu tried to question the officer more closely.

"May I ask what's going on?"

"You might. I am Officer Kemal. There has been a break in."

"Which exhibit? What's been taken?" Ishizu asked, suddenly fearful.

"The Millennium Mysteries exhibit. The one you maintain I believe. Two things have been stolen." Officer Kemal explained to her as they entered the room where Ishizu's exhibit was kept. "The replica Millennium Rod and the Mage's Stone."

"Mage's Stone?" Ishizu asked, going weak at the knees. The replica of the Millennium Rod, though quite pricey, was nothing compared to losing the Mage's Stone.

"Yes." Officer Kemal clarified, stopping before the display case. "The strange thing is that there's no sign whatsoever of forced entry. The glass isn't broken. The door wasn't forced. According to night security, no alarms went off. If it weren't for the fact that the items in question are missing I would say that nothing had happened."

Ishizu came to stand beside the officer and looked over the display. This case displayed replicas of all seven Millennium Items. Now it only displayed six. The rod really was gone. Ishizu's Millennium Mysteries exhibit was the largest collection of supposedly magic items. But what the public didn't know was that most of the items in the exhibit really held magic powers. Most of them were weak but a few things, like the Mage's Stone, were very powerful and could prove dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands.

"This is terrible." Ishizu whispered.

"Yes, miss, very unfortunate. But you shouldn't worry. We've got a team working on it. It won't be long before we've caught the thief."

Ishizu gave an exasperated sigh. This officer obviously didn't understand all that was at stake here. This wasn't any normal theft. Even without her Millennium Necklace, Ishizu could sense the hand of magic in this break in. Evil was at work here. Only one thing was going through Ishizu's mind as she headed out of the building.

_I must contact the Pharaoh!_

XxX


	2. The Fires of Hell

****

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 2: The Fires of Hell

"Hey Malik! Odeon!"

"Hey, Jamil. What's up?" Malik asked as he and Odeon approached the group of boys out on their favorite pier.

"Not much. Ali finally got a Raigeki magic card and he's really excited about it."

"Well, I guess that's good. Maybe he'll be able to beat his little sister now." Malik joked. "So who wants to try and beat me today?"

Jamil was about to challenge him when another voice answered from the far end of the pier.

"I will."

All of the boys gathered there turned their heads to look at the new arrival. It was a teenage girl. She was on the slim side and about five foot ten. She had shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a pair of Capri jeans and a black halter top. Her red hair was swept off of her face by a black bandana. She wouldn't have seemed like anything special were it not for the fact that she had a KC duel disk strapped to her arm.

"And just who do you think you are? This is our hang out!" one of the teen boys shouted to the girl.

"Oh, my mistake. I thought you boys wanted to duel."

"Who said we didn't? But you've got a lot of nerve comin' out here. Who are you anyway?" Jamil asked her.

"You can call me Raksha."

"Raksha? Raksha, as in 'the demon'?" Odeon asked.

"That's right. Now, back to business." she said coldly as she began to walk towards the group. "Which one of you boys is Malik Ishtar?"

Malik made a move to step forward but Odeon quickly put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head no.

"Who wants to know?" Odeon asked her.

"I already told you. The name's Raksha. What's it to you?" the girl shot back impatiently. She'd finally reached the group and was facing Odeon. He was at least two heads taller than her but this didn't seem to phase her.

"That's not good enough. Who are you?"

"That's none of your business…Odeon."

Both Malik and Odeon looked shocked but Malik was again stopped from speaking. Jamil stepped forward this time.

"How do you know his name?"

"Again, it's none of your business. And don't bother trying to hide him, you idiots. I can see him perfectly well." Raksha taunted, discouraging the rest of the boys from trying to stand in front of Malik.

The entire group stood back, except for Odeon, when Raksha came to stand before Malik.

"No point in denying it. I know that you are Malik."

"Then why did you bother asking in the first place?" Malik hissed back.

"Because I at least need to _pretend_ that I'm as ignorant as the rest of you." she mocked.

Malik narrowed his eyes and glared at Raksha.

"Get out of here." he ordered.

"But I thought the great Malik never turned down a challenge."

"Fine. I'll duel you. But only if you'll leave once I beat you." Malik said as he locked his deck into his own duel disk.

"Oh, but that really depends on whether or not you do defeat me. You see Malik, you have something that I want and I intend to take it." Raksha replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Odeon asked fearfully as the two duelists moved to opposite ends of the pier in order to begin their duel.

"You'll know soon enough."

"LET'S DUEL!" Malik and Raksha shouted as one. Then they each drew five cards.

"To start things off, I'll play The Thing in the Crater (1000/1200) in attack mode. And with that I'll end my turn." Raksha said as she laid the monster card in face up attack position on her duel disk. A crater filled with lava appeared before her. A dark creature could be seen lurking just below the surface.

"All right then, Raksha. I'll start by summoning Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in attack mode. And I'll place one card face down. That does it for me." Malik declared as the giant tomato appeared on the field. The tomato glared across the field at Raksha.

"How cute. A vicious vegetable." Raksha laughed at the monster as she drew her next card. Once she had added it to her hand, a plan quickly came together in her mind. She'd have Malik eating out of her hands.

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Raksha said as she laid down the two trap cards.

_All right_, Malik thought to himself as he pondered his next move. _Those two cards are probably traps. So I'll use my Nobleman of Extermination to destroy one of them and then attack._

"Are you going to stand there stalling all day? The point of the duel is to make a move before your opponent dies of old age! Now make a move!" Raksha shouted impatiently.

"You really shouldn't have left yourself open like that, Raksha. I activate my face down card, Nobleman of Extermination. It allows me to destroy one of your traps."

A huge knight rose from Malik's face down card and crossed the field. It brought it's broad sword down on one of Raksha's face down cards. When the holographic card vanished a small purple imp appeared in its place. It held a small piece of parchment with the word 'false' written on it. The imp laughed maniacally as it vanished from the field."What was that?" "That was the trap card, Fake Trap. It led you to waste a magic card on something that wasn't really a trap." Raksha answered smugly. "All right, no matter! I can still attack. Mystic Tomato… attack the Thing in the Crater!" Malik commanded. 

The Mystic Tomato bounced across the field and stretched its long tongue into the pit of lava. It came up with a strange black-shrouded figure and devoured it in one bite. The tomato licked its lips and bounced back to its place on Malik's side of the field.

Malik(4000): Raksha(3600)

"Take that!" Malik shouted.

"Why thank you. I believe I will." Raksha chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You've played right into my hands, Malik. I needed that monster destroyed. When the Thing in the Crater is sent to the graveyard I can special summon another pyro type monster from my hand. So I summon Darkfire Soldier(1700/1150) to the field in attack mode. And I'll also summon Solar Flare Dragon(1500/1000) in attack mode. Next I'll equip my dragon with the magic card Ring of Magnetism. It takes away 500 attack and defense points but now you can only attack the Solar Flare Dragon. I'll also equip him with the Black Pendant. It gives me back the 500 attack points that were taken. And for my next move I'll activate my other face down card, Just Desserts."

"No!"

"Yes! Obviously you are familiar with the card's effect. 500 life points for each monster on the field. That's three monsters for a grand total of 1500 life points."

Malik(2500): Raksha(3600)

"Now, I think I'll attack. Solar Flare Dragon…attack his Mystic Tomato!"

With that, the snake-like dragon sprung up from its place on the field and swept down up on the Mystic Tomato. The dragon released a burst of fiery breath and the tomato shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Now, Darkfire Soldier, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!" Raksha commanded her second monster.

The flame-wreathed warrior leapt across the field and brought his holographic sword down on Malik's head. Malik stumbled backwards in shock as the life point count dropped.

Malik(700): Raksha(3600)

Malik growled low in his throat. This girl was much better than he'd expected.

"Oh yes, did I forget to mention Solar Flare Dragon's special ability? At the end of my turn he automatically takes 500 additional life points from you."

The dragon released another burst of flame and it traveled across the field and engulfed Malik. The blonde teen collapsed to his knees as the life point count dropped yet again.

Malik(200): Raksha(3600)

"By the way, I end my turn," Raksha stated mockingly. "All it took was one turn, and you're out. Next turn my dragon will take 500 more life points."

Malik tried but he couldn't seem to get to his feet. He clutched at his chest, trying to slow his frantic breathing. He lifted his head up to look into the eyes of his opponent. For the first time since Battle City, he knew real fear.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in a breathless whisper.

"I want_ you._"

"WHAT?!" both Odeon and Jamil asked at the same time. The other boys had long since fled from the pier.

"You once wielded the power of the Millennium Rod, did you not?"

"Yes. But how could you know about that?" Malik asked, still confused.

"I come as an emissary of the rod's new possessor. She needs your help."

Malik gasped in shock. The rod's _new_ possessor? But that meant that- No! It was too horrible to even think.

"And what if I refuse to help her? What then?"

"I'm afraid it's no longer your choice. You are down to your last 200 life points!"

"But why does this_ new possessor_ need me?"

"The ancient scriptures carved into your back. Those are what she needs."

"What do they have to do with anything? They are the Pharaoh's secrets!" Odeon exclaimed with outrage.

"Have you ever actually read them? Those writings are so much more than that. They hold the key to ultimate power!"

"But the words of the scriptures are no good without the Egyptian God cards and they are safe in the hands of the Pharaoh!" Malik said as he struggled to his feet.

"Are they? Yesterday you would have said the same thing about the Millennium Rod. The God cards are not the only path to power." Raksha explained, growing more impatient by the minute.

"What do you mean?" asked Malik.

"That is why we need you. The Pharaoh's secrets aren't the only things written on your back. The key to his destruction is there as well. The key to awakening the most powerful force the universe has ever known!"

_I can't lose! There's too much at stake! _Malik thought frantically as he drew his next card. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what he'd drawn.

"This could save me." he whispered.

"Sorry to spoil your plans, Raksha. But I'm afraid I can't let you win. I summon Makiora the Destructor(1600/1200) to the field!"

As Malik slammed the card down on his duel disk the one-eyed ninja beast appeared on the field.

_I can't attack Darkfire Soldier because of the Ring of Magnetism. But if I can take out the Solar Flare Dragon then its effect will be gone too._

"Next I'll play the magic card Ookazi. It deducts 800 of your life points."

Malik(200): Raksha(2800)

"Then I'll attack your monster. MAKIORA! ATTACK HER SOLAR FLARE DRAGON!!"

Makiora leapt forward and was about to smash his fist into the dragon but he met with a force field instead.

"No! That's not possible!"

"Wrong again, Malik! You see, Solar Flare Dragon has another special ability. As long as there's another pyro type monster on my side of the field then Solar Flare Dragon can't be attacked."

"No." Malik whispered.

"You might as well end your turn. There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Don't listen to her, Malik! Don't give up!" Jamil called to him from where he and Odeon stood on the sidelines.

"But she's right. There's no move that I can make. None of the cards in my hand can save me." Malik sighed in defeat. "I switch Makiora to defense mode and end my turn."

"Well, there's no use in prolonging your misery, though I really, really want to, so I'll just pass this turn and let my dragon's special effect do the rest." Raksha crowed.

Solar Flare Dragon's special effect immediately went into action.

Malik(0): Raksha(2800)

The holograms disappeared as Raksha approached her prey. Malik slumped to his knees. He was beaten.

"We had a deal, Malik. You must come with me."

"NO! I won't let this happen!" Odeon said, running forward.

"MASTER MALIK!"

Raksha turned to see Odeon running towards them. Her green eyes flashed with annoyance. She quickly raised her hand and a stream of fire shot out of nowhere, heading straight for Odeon. Odeon saw the flames coming towards him and tried to dodge but he wasn't fast enough and they grazed his left shoulder. Odeon collapsed to the pier with a cry of pain.

"Odeon! No!" Malik shouted, leaping to his feet and running to his brother.

But Raksha wasn't going to allow him to escape so easily. She raised both of her hands and shot bursts of flame at Malik. The fire struck him in the back and he fell, inches from Odeon. He writhed about on the pier, trying to put the fire out. But it did him no good. Once the flames had died down Raksha fired at him again. Malik couldn't suppress his screams of pain as the searing flames burnt through his clothes and into his skin.

"You shouldn't have tried to run. I won't be held responsible for any damage done to you!"

Malik was just barely clinging to consciousness as he rolled over onto his back. Raksha stood over him, hands raised for another attack. Once again, Malik felt the pain of the fire licking at his limbs. Raksha just laughed at his weakness. He couldn't bear it much longer.

Malik blacked out from the pain.

XxX

Ishizu paced the living room of the Ishtar home anxiously. It was dark out and a storm was coming in.

"Where could those two be? They should have been back hours ago."

Ishizu was more nervous than ever now. What with the thefts from the museum and trying to figure out a discreet way to reach the Pharaoh, she really didn't need her brothers scaring her out of her wits. They were in for an ear-full when they got home!

Suddenly Ishizu heard something banging on the door.

"ISHIZU! Are you in there?! Please, unlock the door! It's Odeon!"

Ishizu rushed to unlock the door and prepared to give her brothers a good talking-to. But everything changed when she swung the door open and saw the look on Odeon's face.

Odeon rushed into the living room. Jamil, one of Malik's friends, was hot on his heels. Odeon was carrying a rather large bundle wrapped in his black cloak. The stench of burnt flesh pierced Ishizu's nostrils.

"Odeon, what's wrong? Where's Malik?"

Odeon didn't answer her questions right away. He brushed past her and laid his bundle on the couch. When he stood up again, Ishizu noticed the burn on his shoulder.

"You're hurt!"

"I'm fine, Ishizu. But there's no time to explain. She'll find us soon. We have to get out of here."

"Who'll find us? What's going on, Odeon?"

Again, Odeon didn't answer. He simply bent over the bundle and pulled back the cloak. Ishizu cried out in shock and dropped to her knees, unable to support her own weight. She crawled weakly forward on all fours and stared down at the lifeless face of her little brother.

"What happened to him?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"We were attacked at the pier. Some girl with red hair challenged Malik to a duel and he lost. She said something about the new owner of some rod needing the writing on his back. Odeon tried to stop her from taking him but she shot fire out of her hands at him. Malik tried to step in but she attacked him with her fire. He was hurt really badly. We've been running from her all afternoon." Jamil explained.

Ishizu tenderly reached out one hand to touch Malik's face, but when her hand brushed against his scorched forehead his mouth opened in a silent scream and he pulled away from her in his sleep.

"It's why I had to wrap him in my cloak. Touching his skin hurts him." Odeon told her.

"These burns could kill him. We have to get him to a hospital." Ishizu reasoned.

"No. It's too dangerous. If we took him to a hospital then she would find us and she'd take him. Maybe even kill him once he'd served his purpose for them." Odeon whispered to her.

Ishizu turned to face him, silent tears streaming down her face.

"But what can we do? I won't see him die."

"There's only one safe place. We must get to the Pharaoh. He can help."

"But…that's all the way over in Japan. Malik would never survive the journey!" Ishizu cried out hysterically.

Odeon gently grabbed his sister's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Ishizu, there's nothing else we can do. If we take him anywhere else she'll find him."

"There must be another way."

"There is no other way." Odeon tried to reason with her.

Ishizu bowed her head, finally consenting to Odeon's plan. This was the only way that they could save Malik's life.

"What's going on here?" Jamil asked, obviously bewildered.

Odeon sighed and turned to the young teen.

"Jamil, I'm sorry to do this to you but you have to come with us. Raksha saw you and it's not safe for you in Cairo anymore. We have to leave now."

Jamil's eyes widened in fright for a moment before returning to normal. He steeled his face and stood before Odeon and Ishizu.

"You can count on me. Anything for a friend."

"All right. We've got to get ready. The sooner we leave, the better." Odeon said.

Without even waiting for him to finish, Ishizu went to gather supplies for their journey. They would have to travel as refugees. She gathered a bit of food, some extra clothing for the four of them, cloaks for her, Odeon, and Jamil, and a few other things that might be needed.

While Ishizu bustled about gathering things together, Odeon and Jamil remained in the living room, watching over Malik.

"What about my parents?" Jamil asked.

"I'm sorry, but we won't be able to contact them until we reach Japan. It's too risky. For now we must-"

Odeon was cut off by a giant fireball flying through the front window. He grabbed Jamil and pulled him away from the blaze. The two ducked behind the couch just as Ishizu raced into the room with two full knap sacks. She dropped them at her feet when she saw the room in flames. More fireballs came shooting into the room. Ishizu screamed in fear when she saw the flames reach the couch and start to climb up towards Malik.

Odeon leapt up and lifted Malik as gently as he could. He pulled the cloak back over his head in order to protect him from the fire. Jamil lifted the two knap sacks from the floor. The living room was all ablaze and there was no way they could have made it out the front. They were just about to turn and make a run for the back door when the cause of the hell storm entered.

Raksha came in through the shattered front window. She walked through the flames as if she didn't feel them at all.

"Give him to me!" she demanded.

"Never!" Odeon shouted.

"Odeon, take Malik and Jamil and run. I'll catch up with you." Ishizu said calmly as Raksha came ever closer.

"I'm not leaving you here, Ishizu."

"You must. I can't carry Malik on my own and you need a distraction to get away."

Odeon was about to protest but he finally saw the wisdom in Ishizu's words. He hugged Malik's limp body to his chest and led Jamil back through the house. Raksha made a move to follow but Ishizu blocked her path.

"Don't you dare harm them!"

"Stand aside, you fool. You meddle in things that do not concern you."

"You almost killing my brother concerns me."

"Do not stand between the demon and her prey." Raksha hissed dangerously.

Ishizu still refused to move. Raksha sighed in frustration.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Raksha raised her hands and two balls of fire formed above them. Then she threw them at the entrance to the kitchen. There was no way out.

"You're trapped, Ishizu. There's no way for you to escape this room alive. You've sealed your fate." Raksha said as she walked through the wall of fire she'd just created in pursuit of Malik, Odeon, and Jamil.

Ishizu stood in the center of the flaming living room. The heat was beginning to get to her. She started to cough violently as she slumped to the floor.

Too much smoke! Heat! Needed air!

Suddenly she heard a crashing sound and a dark shadow was hunching over her. Her oxygen-deprived brain wouldn't work with her eyes. She couldn't see who it was that lifted her from the ground and held her to his body as he went crashing through the wall of fire again.

But suddenly she felt the snap of fresh air pouring into her lungs. She hacked a few more times and was finally able to breath normally again. She felt dizzy when she was pulled to her feet but her eyes started to work again and she saw Odeon standing before her, helping her stand.

"Ishizu, can you walk? We must get out of here." he said.

Ishizu didn't answer. She couldn't. She was still in shock.

"Jamil, help her. We can't stay here another minute!"

Jamil hefted the two knap sacks onto his left shoulder and took Ishizu's hand with his right hand. Odeon lifted the unconscious Malik from where he lay in the street and the small party stumbled away from the burning house and into the night.

Raksha walked out of the house a few minutes later. She scanned the street and shouted in frustration when she found no trace of them. She created another huge fireball and lobbed it at the smoldering house.

When she was finally able to clear her head she pulled a small radio from a pouch in her belt.

"This is Raksha. Are you alone?"

"Yes." came a voice from the other end of the line.

"They escaped again."

"Raksha, I'm beginning to grow impatient."

"Give me another chance!"

"All right. But Raksha, there can be no mistakes this time. I need those inscriptions. And please, don't kill anyone this time."

Raksha looked back at the burning house as she switched off the radio and tucked it back into her belt.

"Oops."

XxX


	3. Darkness Stirs

(A/N) Fish and Chips, thank you much for being our first reviewer. And Ping Pong1, thank YOU for your enthusiasm. Let us see if this next chapter is up to your standards of us. BTW, I don't believe I've mentioned who my co-author is. This fic is co-written by Marble Angel. Another thing, any suggestions for summary improvement?

****

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 3: Darkness Stirs

"You made a mistake when you challenged me." Joey Wheeler said to his opponent.

"I think it was you who made the mistake." Tristan Taylor answered from across the table.

"I'm the champ! No one can beat me!"

"All right you two, lets keep this clean." Duke Devlin cautioned from his place beside Tristan.

"Ready-" Ryou Bakura began the countdown.

"Set-" Mai Valentine continued.

"GO!" Yugi Mutou finished.

Once the signal was given, Joey and Tristan immediately dove into the pile of large fries before them. Both boys greedily shoveled handfuls of French fries into their mouths.

"Well, so much for clean." Tea Gardener complained over the tumult of chewing and swallowing.

Summer break was in full swing and the gang was eating a late lunch at McDonalds. They'd spent the whole morning at the Domino Amusement Park and once they'd arrived at the fast food restaurant Tristan had challenged Joey to a fry eating contest.

It had been a full week since the weird cold front. One week since Yami's little freak out. And as Joey and Tristan plowed through their fries, Yugi went inside his own head. Even though he hadn't said anything to Yami, Yugi was also beginning to feel something. What it was, he couldn't say. But whatever it was, it was bad. He'd also had some pretty strange dreams.

"Hey, Yugi, what's the matter?" a small voice broke into his thoughts.

Yugi turned to see Ryou looking at him with concern.

"Huh?"

"You haven't been yourself all week. I was wondering what was wrong."

"Oh. Nothing really. I've just been having this weird dream all week."

"Really? What sort of dream?"

"Well…you remember Ishizu Ishtar, right?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"I keep seeing her in my dreams. Her cloths are in ruins and her face is covered with soot and tears. She's sitting in a dark room next to a pallet with someone lying on it. I can never see who it is but Ishizu keeps repeating the same thing over and over again. 'The Pharaoh will save him. The Pharaoh will save him.'" Yugi said quietly.

"Save who?"

"I don't know. I guess she was talking about the person on the pallet."

"And Yami hasn't said anything about this?"

"No. I've tried talking to him but he won't answer me. Do you think he's ignoring me, Ryou."

"No, that's not like him. He's probably just disturbed by the dreams you've been having. I think he'll come out again when he's ready. I mean…it is just a dream after all."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But maybe I should-"

The conversation was cut short by Serenity Wheeler's cry of disgust. Serenity was Joey's little sister, and it was very difficult to get her upset or disgusted about anything. But even the sweetest little angel can get a bit upset when she's got clumps of chewed fry in her hair, and more flying at her from the fry-eating contest.

"Joey Wheeler, that is disgusting!" Mai shouted at him.

Joey mumbled something that sounded something like "bith thbtm!" without even looking up from his fries. What he'd meant to say was "bite me!".

"Uh…you wanna run that by us in English, Joey?" Tea asked.

Joey just ignored her. He was down to his last large fry. Tristan was falling behind.

"Come on, Tristan! Show him who's boss!" Duke coached Tristan, giving him a slap on the back.

Tristan suddenly pitched forward and his eyes bulged.

"Is he all right?" Ryou asked. "He looks like he's about to be sick."

"Uh…Tristan? You okay?" Mai asked him.

Tristan tried to cough but he couldn't.

"Oh gosh. He's choking!" Serenity cried out just as Joey shoved his last fry into his mouth.

"Tristan, don't take this personally or anything but-"

Duke reached over in his seat and wrapped his arms around Tristan's chest. Then he started to Heimlich him. And after a few good jabs, a large chunk of partially chewed fry came flying out of Tristan's mouth. It landed inches from the edge of the table, where it would have landed in Tea's lap.

"Oh, that is NASTY!" Duke said as he released Tristan.

"Shut up, Duke. Here Tristan. Drink some of this." Serenity said, handing him one of the paper cups of water.

Duke's face fell at Serenity's rebuke.

Tristan gratefully gulped down the water and took a few shaking breaths.

"Tristan, you okay buddy?" Joey asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good. But I'll take you down next time."

Happy that his friend wasn't in any danger, Joey commenced with his usual bragging.

"I told you that you couldn't beat me. I'm the king of fry-eatin' contests! I'm the champ! I'm bad! You know it! I'm bad! I'll show it!"

Then he jumped up and started doing a victory dance.

"Joey, sit down! People are staring." Mai hissed.

"I rule! I'm the champ!" Joey continued to chant.

"And what do you rule, exactly, Wheeler? The dog pound?" A cold voice asked from the doorway.

All eight of them turned to see Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway, wearing his usual white trench coat and sneer. His little brother, Mokuba, stood just beside him.

"Kaiba! What are you doin' here?" Joey asked furiously.

"Mokuba wanted some McDonalds…and I don't do drive-thru." he answered in the same cold tone.

"Hey guys!" Mokuba called to them as his brother walked over to the cash register. Once Seto had turned his back to them, Mokuba rushed over to their table.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. We were at the amusement park all morning and we stopped by for some lunch." Serenity answered.

"So how did you convince Kaiba to bring you here, Mokuba? I mean, sure, it's summer. But Kaiba's…well, Kaiba." Tea said hesitantly.

"Actually, Tea, you're kind of right. Normally I'd never be able to convince Seto to bring me here himself. But he's in a really good mood today."

"A good mood? If this is him in a good mood, then I'd just hate to see him in a bad mood." Tristan said sarcastically.

"No, seriously. He got an invitation to some tournament thing this morning and he's been pretty happy all day."

"A tournament?" Yugi asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. A new Duel Monsters tournament. I don't remember the name right off the bat but it sounds really cool. Maybe you got an invitation too, Yugi."

"Hmm, maybe. I wasn't home this morning."

"Oh come on, Yug. How could Kaiba get an invitation and not you?" Joey asked.

"Mokuba, do you want lunch or not?" Kaiba asked fiercely from his place in line.

"Oh. Sorry guys. Gotta run. Catch you later." Mokuba said, running off to join his brother.

Yugi stared after Mokuba for a moment, but his musings were interrupted by Ryou.

"YUCK!!" Ryou cried, spitting out a mouthful of his McFlurry and scoring a direct hit on Joey's forehead. As Joey scrambled to wipe the dribbling mess off of his face Ryou held up two fingers. Pinched between them was a small, transparent sliver.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, obviously disgusted.

"It looks like a fingernail clipping." Mai said as she stood up to inspect it.

"And do you know where I found it?" he continued to prod.

"Um…in your ice cream?" Duke guessed.

"No! In my MOUTH! It was in the ice cream I was about to SWALLOW!!"

Like Serenity, it took a lot to get Ryou mad. Nearly swallowing a human fingernail was one of those rare things.

"EWW!! Gross!!" Tea shuddered with disgust.

The others looked at their own untouched McFlurries.

"Well," Tristan started, standing up and pitching the full paper cup into the garbage. "I'm full."

XxX

_Dear Mr. Mutou,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the upcoming Dragon Country Tournament, hosted by myself, Alexandra Nephthys. The tournament will be held on my private island in Polynesia, Khemet. On July 1, you and your fellow duelists will rendezvous at Tokyo International Airport and catch a 1:30 flight to New Guinea. From there you will be transported by boat to Khemet. (Tickets for both are enclosed.) The tournament begins at sundown on July 5. In order to qualify for the Dragon Country Finals you must win ten Key Stones. Each duelist will begin with two stones, which are also enclosed with this letter. I look forward to seeing you and your fellow duelists compete._

_Best of luck,_

_Alexandra Nephthys_

Yugi shuffled through the remaining papers that had come with the letter, explaining more about the tournament and its rules. At the bottom of the package was a small silver chain and two carefully crafted, blue crystals. They were both prism-shaped and about the length of his pinky finger. Small holes were drilled into both so that they could be hung on the chain. 

_This looks suspicious to me. All of the weird feelings…and the dreams. And now this new tournament. Maybe Yami was right after all. I wish he'd talk to me. How can I get his attention?_

"Umm… DANGER!! EVIL!! Anyone home!?!" Yugi asked to no avail.

ThenYugi grinned wickedly as an idea took shape in his head. 

Dancing around the table, Yugi began chanting gibberish and bowing to the table as he picked up a sharpened butcher knife.

"And now, oh great table, I offer myself as sacrifice to your holiness in exchange for a good harvest!" Yugi screamed as he did some more dancing and chanting. On his final round he saw Yami standing there looking worriedly at him.

"YUGI NOOOOO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!" Yami yelled in a terrified voice.

"Yami, it will never work. You would anger the table gods," Yugi said sadly. "I guess this is goodbye. I'm sorry Yami. I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"YUGI!!!" At this point Yami fell to the floor, twitching and shouting incoherently.

"Uh… Yami? I was kidding."

Yami stood up briskly, acting as if nothing had happened.

"I knew that."

"Riiiight. Anyway, where have you been all week?"

"I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you. I've had a lot on my mind. The dreams you were having bothered me. And now we've been invited to this new tournament. I believe the dreams might be connected to this Alexandra."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that-"

Just then, Yugi's grandpa walked in, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Your friends are here, Yugi. I'll-" Grandpa stopped mid-sentence, shocked by what he saw. Yugi stared at his grandpa for a minute, wondering what the big deal was. But then he remembered that he was still holding the butcher knife.

"Oh." Yugi squeaked. "How do you suppose that got there?"

A few seconds of awkward silence followed before Yugi dropped the knife on the spot. It fell to the floor and the blade buried itself in the wood, successfully ending the life of a rather large spider that happened to be crawling by.

"Good shot," breathed Duke.

"Yugi…is there something you want to tell me?" Grandpa asked nervously.

After a slight pause, Yugi pointed his finger at Yami and started shouting, "IT'S ALL YAMI'S FAULT! HE MADE ME DO IT!!"

Stunned, Yami stood there, mouth agape. Then it hit him.

"NO, I DIDN'T! HE WAS GOING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF TO THE TABLE GODS!!"

At this remark, the rest of the gang fell to the floor laughing.

"Well, he was." Yami whispered as his face turned a bright shade of red.

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know. I'll just go order you kids some pizza." Grandpa said as he left to go back to the front room.

"You two are soooo weird." Tea commented.

Though it didn't seem possible, Yami's face turned an even brighter shade of red before he disappeared back into the Millennium Puzzle.

"So, Joey," Yugi said, quickly changing the subject. "Did you get an invitation to the Dragon Country Tournament?"

"Of course, I did. Us top duelists always get invites to these big shot tournaments." Joey said, never one to be humble.

"Then how did you get invited?" Mai asked.

"You took the words right outta my mouth." said Tristan.

Joey growled angrily and was about to shove the words right back in Tristan's face when Serenity grabbed his arm and looked at him as a mother would her child who had just misbehaved.

"Ooh, Joey's got a new babysitter." Duke teased.

Serenity turned her new found 'mother' look on Duke and he soon backed down.

"What about you, Mai?" Yugi turned to the older girl.

"You know it, Yugi! And this time I'm gonna take all you boys down!" Mai said confidently.

"All right! All three of us are going!" Yugi cheered.

"Actually, I got an invitation too." Ryou added quietly.

The others all turned to look at him in surprise.

"Really?" asked Tea.

"Yes. I'm not sure why though. Maybe it was because my name was down as a Battle City finalist."

"That could be it. But lets not worry about it now. We've got two weeks before we're set to leave." Yugi said, plopping down on the living room couch in front of the T.V.

A half hour or so later the pizza arrived. Along with some unexpected guests.

The gang was situated comfortably in the living room, chowing down on pepperoni pizza, when Yugi's grandpa came back in with a very worried look on his face.

"Yugi, you have some visitors."

"Who?"

"I don't know. But she said that you would know her." Grandpa said as he stepped aside to allow the new people to enter.

_Her?! No, it can't be!_

Three cloaked figures entered the room. The tallest of the three carried a large bundle wrapped in another black cloak.

"Who are you people?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

The middle figure came forward and bowed low before Yugi. It reached out two slender brown hands and grasped Yugi's.

"My Pharaoh, please. You must help us." a soft, feminine voice pleaded.

The figure pulled back her hands and reached for the hood of her cloak. When she pulled it back, Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Kneeling before him, her face smeared with dirt, was-

"Ishizu!" he cried out.

She nodded sadly as she climbed back to her feet.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here?"

The rest of the gang rose from the couch as the cloaked figure with the bundle approached them. The figure laid down its bundle on the couch and stood back up. Then this figure pulled back its hood to reveal Odeon.

"Something terrible has happened. This was the only safe place to bring him." Odeon said worriedly.

"Him?" Tea asked.

Odeon knelt over the bundle on the couch and pulled back the cloak. Everyone gasped in shock when they saw what the bundle really was.

"Malik!"

Yugi rushed over to him and knelt beside him. He took in the hideous burns all over Malik's face and reached out a tentative hand to touch him.

"Don't!" Odeon warned him. "It hurts him."

"Why did you bring him here? We need to get him to a hospital." Grandpa said.

"He's better off dying than going to a hospital." Odeon said harshly.

"What do you mean?! What happened to him?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"We were attacked. A girl who could summon fire from nowhere. She challenged Malik and he lost. I tried to stop her but she came after us. She burnt Malik to within an inch of his life. If we took him to a hospital then she would find him. He barely survived the journey here. He's hanging on by a thread." Odeon explained.

"But…what can I do?" Yugi asked.

"The puzzle…maybe." the third figure suggested.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

The figure removed his hood. He looked to be about 17 and he had black hair cropped short around his neck. His eyes were a deep brown. Not sweet and innocent chocolate brown like Ryou's, but more piercing, watchful.

"This is Jamil. He is a friend of Malik's" Odeon answered for him.

"But, Ishizu…I don't know any magic. How can I help?"

"What Jamil said. The Millennium Puzzle has power. There must be something you can do!"

"Ishizu, you know more about the Millennium Items than I ever will. I-"

_Yugi, let me try._

_But, Yami…What can we possibly do to save him?_

_I don't know. But we have to try_.

Yugi backed off and allowed Yami to take control of his body.

"Odeon, could you please remove the cloak from him?" Yami asked as gently as he could.

"Yes, my Pharaoh."

Odeon quickly complied, and gently removed the cloak from Malik's body. As the black material fell away, the true horror was revealed.

Malik's clothes were in shreds. His skin was badly burnt and his ragged body shook with every breath that he fought to take. His haggard, shallow breathing was unnerving, and if something wasn't done soon, his struggle would end in vain.

Yami reached out his hands and slowly removed the tatters of shirt that still remained on Malik's body. Being as gentle as possible he laid one hand on Malik's bare chest and another on his forehead. When Yami's hands made contact with his skin, Malik let out a blood-curdling scream of pain in his sleep. Yami quickly withdrew his hands and stood up. How was he supposed to help Malik if he couldn't even touch him without causing him great pain?

Malik's screams had subsided and his breathing had slowed again. But his face was riddled with exhaustion and pain.

"He's fading." Ishizu whispered fearfully.

"Pharaoh?" Odeon inquired.

"He's running a very high fever. He's exhausted from that screaming, and his breathing is getting worse." Yami reported tensely. Once again, he tried to put his hands on Malik, but this time, all the boy could manage was a weak yelp at being touched.

"What can I do?" Yami asked himself, his desperation growing by the minute.

"He's not going to make it." Ryou whispered, noting that Malik's chest was rising and falling at a much slower rate.

As Malik struggled to breathe, Yami grabbed hold of the Millennium Puzzle. He went deep inside his own mind. There had to be something that could be done.

_Please… tell me what I can do to save him!_ he begged There had to be something in there that would hear him.

And his prayers were answered. Like a fog drifting out of the long-forgotten past, a whisper through all the winding corridors of his mind, he heard a voice.

"Use the puzzle."

Yami opened his eyes. It was no more than a glimmer, but he had an idea.

He placed his hands on Malik again. Malik's mouth opened but he wasn't strong enough to take in the air to cry out. His time was almost up.

"I call on the ancient magic of the Millennium Items! What light is given me, let it pass to him! Let him be spared! Life to the dying!"

Yami had no idea where the incantation had come from. It was just there all of a sudden.

And as he spoke the words, the puzzle began to glow. Pulsing energy shot from his hands and into Malik's body. Malik's eyes shot wide open as his body was engulfed in a golden, glowing aura. His ear-splitting scream filled the room as a blinding white light poured forth from the Millennium Puzzle.

Then everything was still.

XxX

When Yami awoke, the first thing he noticed was the splitting headache. What had happened?

Then he noticed Ishizu bending over him to check his pulse. Ishizu? What was she doing here?

But then it all came rushing back to him.

"Where's Malik? Is he all right?!" Yami asked. He tried to sit up but Ishizu held him down. She smiled down at him.

"You did it, my Pharaoh. My little brother is alive."

Ishizu finally allowed Yami to sit up. Albeit, very slowly. He looked around and saw the others staring at him.

"What happened?"

"That's what we were wondering." Mai said.

"You shouted something in some weird language and then your puzzle started glowing. Both you and Malik started glowing. Malik screamed and then the whole room was filled with this freaky white light. You've been out cold for a good five minutes, but it looks like Malik's fine. Most of the burns are gone." Joey explained.

Yami stood up. He swayed for a moment before the dizzy spell passed, but when he did he walked over to the couch and knelt by Malik again. Joey was right. Most of the serious burns had vanished entirely. But he was still shaking with chills and his forehead still felt hot.

"He's still sick. But I think the danger has passed."

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Odeon whispered gratefully as he knelt by Yami next to his little brother.

"I'll get him some blankets from the closet." Grandpa said, walking out into the hallway.

"Ishizu, there's something that I don't understand. Why was this girl after him in the first place?" Yami asked.

"She called herself Raksha. She said that she had come as an emissary of the new bearer of the Millennium Rod. She said that this new bearer needed the scriptures carved into Malik's back." Odeon said.

"But that's impossible. I have the Millennium Rod." Yami protested.

"Pharaoh, I wouldn't be too sure of that. You see, there was a break in at the museum the day of the attack. Two things were stolen. A very powerful gemstone known as the Mage's Stone, and the replica of the Millennium Rod that was on display there. Have you checked on the items at all recently?" Ishizu asked him.

Yami's eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be!

Without waiting for another word from anyone else, Yami leapt to his feet and raced out of the living room. He pounded up the stairs, heading for Yugi's room. It couldn't be true! They were too careful!!

He ran over to the closet and threw open the doors. He found the two items sitting on the same shelf that Yugi had placed them on a week ago. He lifted the rod from its resting place and searched around the room. There was only one way to prove that this rod was a fake. He needed something metal.

Yami finally unearthed a screw driver. He placed the metal point against the rod and dug it into the gold with all his might. He dragged the tip down the side and it left a huge scratch where it had gone through. It was only gold-plated!

No! It can't be! It just can't be!

XxX

(A/N) Ohhh suspense!! Hey guys this is Marble Angel. So what do you think of the story so far? I'd say Luthien is doing really good with the writing. You see she writes a lot of the stuff because I'm not much of a writer but we came up with the plot and most of the details together. But you know I did write the table god scene and I'm curious. Is it as funny as it sounded in my head? Anyway thanks again to Fish and Chips and Ping Pong1 for being the most totally cool people in the world. _Bows down gratefully while dragging Luthien along. Kisses feet._ We are not worthy o great ones. I love you all!!!!

P.S. I wonder if it would work if I didn't say anything about pushing a little purpley/blue button in the lower left corner of this page to make mine and Luthien's day. Maybe if I don't say the word then I won't jinx it. Just maybe.


	4. Beginnings

(A/N) Once again, thanks to out faithful reviewers, Fish And Chips and Ping Pong1. Glad you're enjoying the story.

****

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 4: Beginnings

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Serenity crept into the Mutou living room. Malik was still sleeping on the couch. The previous night had been very hectic. Yami had been hysterical when he discovered that he'd been tricked. They'd only managed to calm him down enough for Yugi to take over. Grandpa Mutou had offered to put Ishizu, Odeon, and Jamil up in their small guest bedroom, but it had taken a good deal of persuasion to convince the three to get some rest. It was obvious that they were tired but none of them wanted to leave Malik's side.

Once they had been talked into getting some sleep and had gone upstairs with Mr. Mutou, the gang had decided that they would still have their sleepover as they had originally planned on doing. Ishizu, Mai, Tea, and Serenity had all slept in the guest bedroom. Odeon and Jamil had joined Yugi and the other boys in his room.

Serenity had woken up at around 5:30 and she couldn't get back to sleep. So she'd decided to come down and check on Malik. And it was starting to look like it was a good thing she did.

Malik had kicked his blanket off sometime during the night and he was shivering with cold. But when Serenity bent over him to check his temperature she was shocked.

"You're burning up!" Serenity whispered.

Quickly she got to her feet and walked back out into the hallway. There was a small bathroom just across the hall. When she walked in she grabbed a wash cloth from above the sink. Then she turned on the cold water and soaked the cloth in it. Then she wrung the cloth out and took it back to the living room. But when she stepped through the door she stopped dead in her tracks.

Malik was thrashing wildly about in his sleep. He was mumbling incoherently but Serenity caught a few words, like "fire" and "demon".

Serenity rushed to his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. When this failed to calm him, she pressed the cold wash cloth to his forehead. Once he felt the cooling pressure on his face, Malik took a shuddering breath and lay still. His face and chest were all wet with sweat from his struggle. Serenity picked up the blanket he'd kicked away and tucked it back over him.

"Wow," she whispered. "Even in his dreams he's still fighting."

Serenity sat down on the edge of the couch. She used the cloth to wipe the sweat from Malik's face and then put it back on his forehead. Slowly the exhaustion left his face and he was resting peacefully. He still looked feverish, but the shaking had stopped.

As she gazed down upon his face she thought about all that he'd been through. During the Battle City Tournament, Ishizu had told them his story. His mother had died when he was born and he'd been forced into a role that he did not want. He'd had sacred writings of some sort carved into his back against his will when he was only twelve. And now, some other power was after those writings. Somehow, Serenity couldn't help but pity him. Even after all the terrible things he'd done. He'd taken over her brother's mind, and even tried to kill him more than once. But now she could see that it wasn't all his fault.

The more she thought, the more she came to think that maybe Malik hadn't been so wrong in kicking off his blanket. It was so hot in this room!

Finally Serenity decided to take off her long-sleeved pajama top. She was wearing a thin, white cami underneath it and she felt so much better once it was off.

Serenity sat by Malik's side for awhile longer. When he shifted in his sleep and his blanket slid down a ways, Serenity noticed for the first time how very muscular he was. He also wasn't half bad to look at.

Serenity blushed at that thought. Here the poor boy was, sick and in pain, and all she could think about was eye candy.

"Stupid hormones," she complained to herself. Being fifteen was frustrating.

The sun was just peeking through the blinds of the window as Serenity bent over Malik once more to remove the wash cloth from his face. But just as her hand touched his face he started to mumble again. Suddenly one of his hands shot up and grabbed her wrist and his eyes snapped open. Serenity yanked her head back just in time to keep the two of them from smacking heads as Malik shot into a sitting position. He blinked several times and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked fearfully.

"You're in Domino City. This is Yugi's house." Serenity answered.

"Domino? How did I get here?" Malik asked, gazing up at Serenity and trying to place her face.

"Ishizu, Odeon, and Jamil brought you here. You were attacked by a girl named Raksha. Do you remember?"

Malik nodded his head slowly as the memories came flooding back.

"Is Odeon all right?"

"Yes, everyone's fine. But you were injured pretty badly. Yami saved your life."

"Wait a minute!" Malik said, finally recognizing Serenity. "You're Joey Wheeler's sister! Serenity!"

"That's right. But you should lie back down. You've been very sick the past few days."

A pained look crossed Malik's face as he complied with Serenity's orders. He was still remembering what Raksha had said about the Millennium Rod.

"Tell me, Serenity. Raksha said something about the Millennium Rod being stolen. Do you know if it's true?"

Serenity nodded her head sadly.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's true."

Malik shut his eyes tightly against the sunlight that was coming into the room. He was starting to feel dizzy. He slowly reached up his hand to massage his temples.

"Are you all right?" Serenity asked as she sat down beside him again.

"I'm feeling a little…dizzy. The light's too bright." he answered, sounding feverish again.

"Oh. I can close the blinds a little more if you want." Serenity said, leaning over him on the couch to reach the blinds.

As she reached for the blinds, Malik began to notice something he hadn't when he'd first seen her at Battle City. Serenity was a very beautiful girl. But when she'd finally managed to shut the blinds she leaned a bit too far and fell on top of him. Malik blushed. He could feel her chest against his through the thin material of her cami.

Serenity immediately pulled herself up and turned her head away from Malik. Neither of them saw that the other was blushing deeply.

"Sorry." Serenity squeaked.

"It's all right." Malik said as his face cooled down.

As the sun rose the two talked. Malik asked Serenity for more news about what had happened and she was only too happy to oblige. Once Malik had the record straight, they just talked about casual things. Like how things had been in the year since Battle City. In no more than an hour or so, the two were already becoming good friends. But the awkwardness still remained. At about 9:00ish, Malik started to shift and squirm uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Malik?" Serenity asked from her place beside him on the couch.

"I'm not sure. It feels like there's something digging into my back. Like a zipper or something." he answered as he started to sit up and find out what it was.

"No, don't get up. Let me handle it." Serenity ordered as she knelt over him again.

Malik felt himself blushing again as Serenity slid her hand behind his back, searching for the offending zipper. Her hand roamed about for a bit but she had no luck. So she placed her other hand on his bare shoulder to get better leverage. As she continued to search her leg slid up a bit from the floor in order to keep her from losing her balance. Malik tensed up when he felt her leg against his through the blanket. As her face was right next to his, leaning on his bare shoulder just out of sight, he was very surprised that she didn't feel his blush. But the truth was that Serenity was too worried about the bright blush spreading over her own face to notice that Malik was also blushing. Malik could feel the warmth of her soft skin against his back as she continued to search. Serenity could hardly breathe, thinking about how close the two of them were.

"Got it," she breathed victoriously as her hand finally made contact with the zipper. She was just about to shift the pillow for him when she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Serenity slowly shifted the pillow so that the zipper of the case was no longer digging into Malik's back. Then she quickly sat up and turned around. She knew that voice.

Serenity lifted her head and saw her brother standing in the doorway. Duke was standing next to him. Both of them looked absolutely livid.

"Um…nothing." Serenity answered quietly. Though this was the truth, she knew that the situation didn't look good.

"Keep your hands off of her, you jerk!" Duke said as Joey marched into the living room and pulled Serenity up off of the couch.

"Wait, I can explain." Malik said as he tried to rise. But he stood up too fast and dizziness attacked him. He instantly collapsed back on the couch with a small moan.

"Malik!" Serenity cried out worriedly as Joey dragged her away.

"Don't bother! There's nothing to explain." Joey said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Malik." Serenity called out to him as Joey pulled her out of the room. Duke stayed behind and glared at Malik while Joey pulled Serenity down the hall and then turned to face her.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing lyin' on top of that creep?"

"He's not a creep!" Serenity insisted. "And I wasn't lying on top of him. I was just trying to rearrange some pillows for him."

"He could have gotten up and done it himself."

"But he's sick. You saw what happened when he tried to get up."

"I don't want you anywhere near that mind-controlling freak! Do you hear me, Serenity!?"

"He is not a freak, Joey! Malik's a wonderful person. What he did in the past wasn't his fault! If you'd give him a chance you'd see that."

"Maybe, but he's still a guy, and you're still an impressionably young girl! I don't wanna catch you speaking to him ever again!"

"You have no right to tell me whom I can and can't see, Joey. You're not my father!"

At these words, a strange look passed over Joey's face.

"I know I'm not. And if you really knew our father, then you'd be even happier that I'm not him. But you're not ready for this kind of thing. You're too young!"

"I can handle myself. I'm fifteen!"

"Serenity, please, listen to me. I don't trust Malik and I know that he'll hurt you. I can't let you see him."

"What are you talking about!? We're just friends! I can't believe you're being so immature about this!"

With that, Serenity stormed away from Joey. Normally she wasn't one to get upset over something like this, but Joey's treatment of her, in three simple words, pissed her off. When was he going to see that she wasn't a child anymore?

XxX

Later that afternoon, the house was relatively quiet if not a bit tense. Everyone else in the house had heard Joey and Duke's version of events in the living room and Tristan, Tea, and Mai were all under the impression that Malik had tried to feel Serenity up. Ryou couldn't talk about him without referring to him as 'that scoundrel'. Jamil and Odeon insisted that the whole thing was Serenity's fault and this got the other six completely pissed off. Grandpa Mutou preferred not to take sides either way. The only ones who were even willing to listen to Serenity and Malik's side of the story were Yugi and Ishizu. Yami was less inclined to trust Malik, but Yugi managed to convince him that the whole business was just an accident.

Together, Yugi and Ishizu managed to bring the argument to heel and nothing more was said.

Once everyone had gone home, Yugi decided to go into the living room and give Malik the news. What Joey and Duke were actually doing when they'd come into the living room was to see if Malik was awake and to tell him that he, Jamil, and Odeon had all received invitations to join the Dragon Country Tournament. The fact that this Alexandra Nephthys knew that the Ishtars were staying at Yugi's house left no doubt in anyone's mind that the attack and the tournament were somehow connected.

Once Malik had heard about the invitation the two boys just sat in silence for a long while. Both were thinking about the upcoming tournament. And Malik's thoughts were occasionally drifting back to…Serenity.

Yugi was just looking up to ask Malik about his duel with Raksha when he saw a strange vortex appear in the air just beside the couch.

"Malik!" Yugi shouted a warning.

Malik looked up at Yugi, and then turned to follow his gaze. He jumped in surprise when he saw the swirling vortex.

As the two boys watched, a human figure slowly emerged from the portal. Then the vortex vanished as if it had never been and Shadi stood before them.

"Shadi?" Malik whispered, clearly startled.

"A disturbance in the mystic alignment has called me here." he said serenely.

"Yugi, what was all that noise?" Grandpa asked as he entered the living room with Odeon, Ishizu, and Jamil right behind him. All three of them stopped short when they saw Shadi standing there.

"I expected you to show up sooner, Shadi." Ishizu chided. "The rod was stolen nearly a week ago, after all."

"Well forgive me if I've kept you waiting, Ishizu. But I had to secure this," said Shadi as he reached into his robe and withdrew a small, aquamarine stone that hung from a thin, gold chain.

"So," Ishizu breathed. "You've had the other half all along. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was best that the two should remain separate. But now the time has come for them to be joined once again." he answered.

"What's going on here?" Yugi asked.

"The replica Millennium Rod wasn't the only thing taken from the museum that day. The thief also took another artifact. The Mage's Stone."

"What's the Mage's Stone?" Malik asked his sister.

"A very powerful talisman. It once belonged to a priest of the Pharaoh. His name was Mahado. He was the original bearer of the Millennium Ring."

Ishizu stopped her narration for only a moment at the look that passed over Yugi's face. He and Yami were all too familiar with the evil of the Millennium Ring.

"Mahado was himself, a Mage. A sorcerer and magician of the highest order. Only he used his powers for good, and to serve the Pharaoh. When an evil thief came to challenge the Pharaoh, he fought in his place. The thief killed him and took the Millennium Ring. You know this thief as Bakura, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. But when Mahado was killed, all of his possessions went to his apprentice. A girl by the name of Mana. This included the Mage's Stone. Mahado had always told Mana that if anything were to happen to him that she was to destroy the stone. And Mana tried to follow his wishes but she wasn't powerful enough to destroy the stone with her own magic. And the stone itself was too powerful to be destroyed with any physical weapon. Mana only managed to break the stone in two. One half went to the guardians of the Pharaoh's tomb. It was said that Mana kept the other half. And even with the power of the Millennium Necklace I couldn't discover what became of it after her death. I didn't know of its location until now. Apparently Shadi's had it all these years." Ishizu finished, turning to Shadi again.

"That is correct, Ishizu. And you will need it if you are to recover the Millennium Rod and defeat this new foe."

"But how can half of an old stone help?" Jamil asked.

"When the two halves are joined together their true power will be realized once again. With the help of the stone you can destroy the evil once and for all."

"The evil?" Yugi asked.

"I know not who it is that has stolen the rod or the other half of the stone. But you should also know that if the wrong person seizes control of both halves of the stone, then the world will be in grave danger. Ishizu."

Ishizu stepped forward.

"Shadi."

"Can I trust you to guard this stone until you find the one destined to bear it?"

"Yes," Ishizu answered as she received the half stone from Shadi. "But how am I to know who its bearer is?"

"You will know when the time comes."

As Shadi said this words, he vanished into thin air.

Yugi sighed in exasperation.

"Why does he always do that?"

"First there were the god cards…and now this gem. What could we possibly be up against this time?" Odeon wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure, Odeon. But I know one thing for certain," Ishizu said, turning her eyes on Yugi.

"The pharaoh will be called upon to save the world again before this is over."

XxX

Ryou stood at the railing of the ship, _Dragon Rider._ Whoever this Alexandra was, she sure had a thing for dragons.

It was night and according to the schedule they would reach the island of Khemet the next morning.

/It's so strange./

_Bakura!? Is that you?!_

/Yes. What? Do you have a problem with my speaking to you?/ the spirit of the ring asked him.

_Well…no. But you never speak to me. Not since I left home anyway. You just take over completely uninvited._

/Ask you if I can take over your body!? That's rich. As if you'd let me if I_ did_ ask you. Besides, I just might need your cooperation this time around./

_Why's that?_

/That's none of your affair./

_What you use my body for is my affair._

/Never mind. You'll know soon enough./

_But…Bakura, what's strange?_

/This island we are traveling to. It's called Khemet, you say?/

_Yes._

/Well, the country you know as Egypt, it's original name was Khemet. The country of my birth./

_Hmm, that is rather odd._

With that Bakura was silent. Ryou puzzled over his sudden change in tactics, but he eventually decided that maybe Bakura had turned over a new leaf.

"Humph. Yeah right." he said to himself as he gazed out over the darkened ocean. The last few days had been interesting, to say the least.

It had been a rush to get ready to leave for Dragon Country. So many things had to be taken care of before their departure. And when they all met up at the airport it had been even more interesting. They'd met up with other duelists from Battle City who were also joining this tournament. Like Mako Tsunami and Espa Roba. And, unfortunately, Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood. There were also plenty of duelists that they had yet to meet. But that wasn't the only notable thing about those couple of hours at the airport. The gang had done a lot of debating on how to get Duke, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu, and Serenity to Dragon Country without plane tickets. But they finally settled on a plan.

When they arrived at the airport, Duke claimed that he was a friend of Alexandra Nephthys and that he was her personal guest, along with a few of his 'friends'. The suits that were guarding the check-in station asked for the names of the five and contacted Alexandra right then and there. Naturally, they hadn't been expecting their names to be given directly to Alexandra, so they were worried they wouldn't be able to pass through. But for some reason, the guards told them that they were expected. This in turn, made Yami suspicious, but they were all allowed to pass through to the flight anyway. And this was only the second most surprising thing that happened at the airport.

All twelve of them were shocked to see Seto and Mokuba Kaiba there. They had all expected Kaiba to fly his private jet to the island or something. But the brothers joined them on the flight out.

The flight to New Guinea was fairly uneventful. Except at one point when Mako threw a fit over the anchovies in the salads they were served.

The transfer to the ship also went smoothly. Which was a rare adjective in Ryou's life.

Suddenly, Ryou's sight was taken away by a pair of hands clamping down over his eyes.

"Guess who!" A female voice whispered excitedly in his ear.

_Well, so much for smooth._

"Um…Tea?" he guessed nervously.

"No." the voice answered playfully.

"Serenity?"

"Ryou Bakura, I'm hurt! Don't you recognize me?"

Getting impatient, Ryou reached up and removed the girl's hands from his eyes. Then he turned to face her.

For a moment he had no idea who she was. She was a few inches shorter than him and her skin was just as pale as his was. She wore a pair of jean shorts and a blue spaghetti strap top. Her lavender, shoulder-length hair was pulled back into a pony tail and when Ryou looked into her eyes he saw that they were the same round, chocolate brown as his own. The realization finally hit him when he saw the scar on her face. An old scar that ran from just below her right eye to just above her jaw, cutting her pale cheek in two. He would never forget that scar…couldn't forget that scar.

"Don't you know your own sister?"

"AMANE!" Ryou cried out in joy as he swept his little sister up in his arms and spun her around.

"Where have you been, Ryou? I've missed you!" Amane shouted.

"I've been…around. But what about you? What are you doing here?" Ryou asked Amane.

"Same as you. I was invited to duel in this tournament." Amane answered. She spoke in the same silky British accent as Ryou.

"You duel?"

"Yes."

"My goodness, it has been a long time."

"And you…I heard you were a finalist in the Battle City Tournament."

"Oh," Ryou whispered. "Well…that was…"

Ryou trailed off and gazed down at the Millennium Ring. Amane followed his gaze and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh, it was him," she said quietly as she placed her hand on the ring. Then Ryou put his hands on her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"Are you all right?"

Amane nodded gently as Ryou pulled her into a tight hug. A small trickle of tears leaked from his eyes as he said his next words.

"I was so afraid that you'd died that last time. He beat you so badly and you wouldn't wake up. I was so afraid I'd killed you." he whispered brokenly.

"It wasn't your fault. But why did you leave me? Why did you leave us?" Amane asked as she snuggled deeper into her brother's embrace.

"Because I couldn't bear to see you hurt again. I had to get him away from you."

"But you shouldn't have run away!" Amane insisted as she pulled away from him. "I could have handled it."

"I was afraid," Ryou cried as he turned away from her. "I was so afraid!"

"Uh…Ryou? Are you ok?"

Ryou looked up. He saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke walking out onto the deck towards them. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and looked up to face his friends.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just happy."

Then he turned to Amane, took her hand and led her over to his group of friends.

"Guys, this is my little sister, Amane."

"You have a little sister, Ryou? Wow!" Tea said as she stepped forward to get a better look at Amane.

"Amane, this is Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Mutou." Ryou gestured to each person as he spoke his or her name. But when he reached Yugi, Amane's mouth dropped wide open.

"Yugi Mutou? The Yugi Mutou!? Wow! Ryou, I didn't know you were friends with a celebrity."

Yugi blushed bright red at these words.

"Uh…thanks." he squeaked. He didn't really like all the attention.

"Come on, Amane. We'll introduce you to the rest of our friends!" Tea said enthusiastically, grabbing Amane's hand and leading her away from the others.

"Hey, slow down, Tea!" Ryou called to her, quickly following after the two girls.

The rest of the gang soon followed.

XxX

Kaiba stepped out of the shadows as the others moved away. He scowled at their retreating backs. They were all such dorks! And now another cheerleading girl had been added to their ranks. The world had become a darker place this night.

Kaiba sighed, somewhat happy that he was now the only one on deck. All of the other tournament hopefuls had gone to bed. He'd also sent Mokuba to bed awhile ago. It must have been at least 1:00 now.

Kaiba walked over to the railing and looked out at the dark waters. If nothing else, this tournament was a nuisance. It would end the way these things always did. Him and Yugi against one another. And this time he would be the victor.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Seto Kaiba?"

Kaiba turned to see where the voice had come from. His eyes picked out another figure hiding in the shadows. When the figure stepped into the light, he saw that it was a young woman. She looked to be about twenty, maybe, and she was about his height and build, except for a few (ahem) distinguishing features. Her face was very pale and she had whitish-blue hair that fell to just past her waist. But when he looked into her eyes, he felt something snap in his mind. Those haunting, ice-blue eyes were familiar somehow. A vision. Battle City. Ishizu. Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes!

Kaiba shook his head in order to clear it. What was going on here?

"Yes, I am Seto Kaiba," he finally answered her question. "But who are you?"

"I'm Alex. Alex Long. This is my first tournament." she answered proudly.

"Yippee. Well forgive me for not leaping for joy." Kaiba said sarcastically as he turned to walk away.

"Hey! Don't go! I was wondering if you could do something for me."

"Like what!?" Kaiba huffed.

"Could I have your autograph?"

Kaiba stepped away from Alex in shock. His autograph? No one had ever asked him for his autograph.

"Please! You know, for good luck." she begged, holding up a card and a pen.

Kaiba stood there for a moment, still flustered. But he eventually took the card and pen from her.

"All right, fine! But don't think it means that I wish you luck. If I ever come up against you I'll take you down. Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Kaiba said as he signed his name to the back of the card. When he turned it over to see what card it was he was in for another shock.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon stared back at him!

"How could you possibly have this card!?" Kaiba asked furiously.

"What card? It's just a Luster Dragon." Alex insisted.

Kaiba blinked a few times and saw that she was right. It was the Luster Dragon. Was he seeing things?

"It's the best card I have."

Kaiba continued to stare at the card for a few more minutes. What was this girl's game? But he suddenly regained his composure and threw the card back at Alex. She managed to catch it just in time to keep the breeze from sweeping it away.

"If that's your best card then you're out of luck," Kaiba said coldly as he walked away from her. But he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He couldn't move. He felt as if his whole body had turned to ice. He heard maniacal laughter in his head. He knew that laugh. It was Marik.

Kaiba started to hyperventilate. What was happening to him?

And then, just as suddenly as the fit had come upon him, it left. He spun back around and saw Alex staring worriedly at him.

"Are you ok? Do you need to see a doctor or something?"

Kaiba stared at Alex for a good five minutes in abject horror. Why was she so familiar? Who was she? What was wrong with him!?

"No. I'm fine. I need to go." he said breathlessly.

With that, he turned and stumbled towards the door that led back below decks. Once he was inside he slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Slowly he slid to the floor. He could hardly breath and he couldn't stop shaking.

Who was that girl?

XxX


	5. The Elementals

(A/N) Sukara Nodori, thank you for reviewing. Welcome aboard and glad you're enjoying the story. And if you're out there and ya haven't reviewed, let us know you're out there. We need some support for this here ficcy and all that jazz.

****

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 5: The Elementals

"And the files say he's a high-ranking duelist. Solar Flare Dragon isn't even a high-level monster! All it took was one swipe!" Raksha bragged to her companions as they headed down to the docks. The _Dragon Rider_ would be arriving soon with all of the duelists for Dragon Country and Raksha and the rest of her team had to be there to greet them.

"We shouldn't have too tough a time taking him out. Alexandra will be pleased," a teenage boy with short, blonde hair said. He spoke with an Australian accent.

"But Raksha, why did you set him on fire? Don't we need him alive?"

"That's true, Taren. But Malik tried to run away and I couldn't let him escape. Besides, he's still alive…unlike his sister." Raksha said with a smirk. Her words were starting to slur together with the lilt of her Irish accent. It tended to show through more when she was very impatient or vamped up.

"Oooh, that's not very nice, Raksha." another girl with an Irish accent spoke from behind Taren and Raksha. This girl looked exactly like Raksha. Only her eyes were blue instead of green. This girl, Angelique, was actually Raksha's twin sister. Apart from the eyes, there were only two differences between these identical girls.

Raksha was always fiery and impatient, whereas Angelique was always bright and bubbly. Sometimes Raksha thought Angelique was too happy on purpose just to annoy her.

The other difference between the two was their abilities. Raksha was pyrokinetic; born with the innate ability to create and manipulate fire at will. And, as if to exist in opposition to Raksha, Angelique was hydrokinetic. She was born with the ability to summon and manipulate water. This was the reason why the twins worked for Nephthys Industries.

"Nice or not, it was necessary. Malik will not soon forget a beating from Raksha," the fourth member of the team said calmly. This was Zephyr. He was Greek and the exact opposite of Taren. Where Taren had wavy, blonde locks, Zephyr had close-cropped black hair. Where Taren had a charming personality and a winning smile, Zephyr had a permanent frown and an introspective nature. Taren was open and trusting. Zephyr was suspicious and sly. But the final trait that sealed the difference between these two boys was by far the strangest.

Unlike the twins, there was no name for the abilities these boys were gifted with. Taren had the ability to manipulate the very earth and the life that grew from it. Zephyr was born with the ability to summon and control the winds.

These gifts set these four teenagers apart from the world. They all seemed to exist in opposition to one another. None of them had ever known a home or family. Neither had any of them known real love. The only comfort any of them had was that they were not alone in being freaks of nature. Separately, each one of them was powerful, but together, they were an unstoppable force. This was why Nephthys Industries employed them.

"But are you sure he's duelist enough to show? Maybe he'll be too afraid to come." Taren said as they reached the end of the pier where _Dragon Rider _would make berth.

"Oh, he'll show. No doubt he and Odeon will want to avenge Ishizu's death. Well, I'll be ready for them," Raksha said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Raksha. Malik has quite a reputation and he's rather good. He simply wasn't prepared for your style of dueling," Zephyr cautioned.

"Are you saying that I can't beat him!?" Raksha hissed dangerously.

Zephyr's eyes snapped wide open when he heard Raksha's tone. He really didn't like it when she used that tone of voice with him. When was she going to learn that it didn't frighten him as it did other people?

"No. Certainly not. I'm just saying that you shouldn't underestimate him. Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your belief in your own invincibility is yours." Raksha shot back.

"But isn't that the same thing?" Angelique wondered out loud.

XxX

"I've never seen anything like it." Serenity whispered. She and the rest of the gang were all gathered at the front of the ship with the rest of the duelists. Somehow they'd managed to secure a place right at the railing and they were now getting their first glance of Khemet…Dragon Country. Serenity gaped in awe at the pristine beach that greeted her sight. Beyond that lay a vast jungle that stretched as far as her eyes could see.

"You guys get to duel in there?" Serenity asked Malik, who stood next to her at the railing.

"Well…yes, I suppose so." Malik answered as he turned to look at Serenity.

Joey, who was standing just behind the two of them, glared at Malik. He didn't like the look that creep was giving his little sister. And why had she asked Malik and not him? He was her brother after all.

"Do you think I could come with you guys when you duel? I've always wanted to see a jungle." Serenity said excitedly.

"It's going to be dangerous, Serenity." Malik said seriously, taking her hand in his.

"I don't care. I want to see you duel." Serenity said with just as much sincerity.

Joey was on the verge of blowing his top. Now they were holding hands! What next!!?

Yugi noticed his friend's scowl and followed his gaze to Serenity and Malik. When he saw that the two were holding hands and standing mere inches apart, Yugi understood.

"Maybe there was a bit more to what happened in the living room than I thought." Yugi said to himself as _Dragon Rider_ pulled into port and came to a stop.

Getting ashore was a bit hectic but the gang eventually made their way down the gangplank. That's when all the trouble started.

Malik and Serenity were the first of the group down the gangplank. Therefore, they were the first to see what awaited them. The arriving duelists were greeted by a group of four. The first was a blonde boy with white skin. He shook hands with each duelist that passed him. Many of the female duelists were taken in by his charming smile and Australian accent. He was wearing a brown, sleeveless shirt and black pants. The second was another boy with olive brown skin and black hair. His cold, brown eyes surveyed the new arrivals unfeelingly. He wore blue jeans that were rolled up to his knees and a dark blue, sleeveless shirt. The third was a girl who looked disturbingly familiar. She had pale skin and flaming red hair. Her hair was pulled up with a few strands hanging loose. She was dressed in a blue jean mini skirt and a sleeveless, green jersey that was tied up in the back. Where the number should have been, the word 'water' was printed on the jersey. She was also wearing knee-high stockings, green sandals, and a white armband that covered a portion of her right upper arm. When Malik looked into her eyes he expected them to be green, but they were blue instead. If the encounter with this girl didn't shake him up enough, then the next one would send him reeling. The fourth member of the greeting party was Raksha herself!

When Malik and Serenity approached her she flashed them a sickeningly sweet smile. She was decked in a pair of blue jeans with a flame pattern stitched across the bottoms. And instead of a black halter top she wore a bright red one. Malik also saw something that he hadn't noticed before. On her upper right arm, there was a black brand tattooed onto Raksha's skin. It was the word 'fire' in a fancy French script.

"Hello, Malik. So glad to see you alive," Raksha said silkily.

Malik didn't answer to this. He took a step back from Raksha, and ended up creating a bit of a traffic jam.

"I didn't realize you'd be here. By the way, how's your sister?" she asked, a mocking sneer sliding onto her face.

But Malik didn't seem to hear her. He was staring at her with utmost terror. To him, Raksha's face seemed to be surrounded by a ring of fire. And that fire engulfed everything. He was surrounded by fire. He could feel the flames licking at his skin once again. The fire was consuming him!

"Help me!" he tried to shout, but he couldn't make his mouth work. He was screaming inside his own head and no one could hear his pleas.

But this was what was happening on the inside. Outside, Malik was just standing, frozen, in front of Raksha. He was hyperventilating and his body was trembling. Ishizu broke through the crowd of duelists in order to come and stand beside her brother.

"His sister is fine."

When Raksha saw Ishizu alive, a scowl worked its way onto her face. But she didn't say anything. There were too many witnesses.

"Hey, come on! Lets get a move on! Can we get with the program!?" angry duelists shouted from their places in line. They were getting impatient.

Ishizu tried to get Malik to move but she had no luck. Serenity grabbed his hand and gently started to lead him down the gangplank. They had to get him to come to his senses.

As the rest of the gang made their way through the line, Serenity and Ishizu dragged Malik behind a few stacks of crates that were sitting out on the dock. Serenity leaned him against a crate and Ishizu tried her best to get through to him. But nothing worked. He was helpless in the grip of fear. Serenity stared worriedly into his unseeing eyes. They had to wake him up. They just had too!

But just then, Serenity heard someone screaming. She heard Malik screaming.

"Someone, help me! Please!"

Serenity looked up at Malik's face. He hadn't moved at all.

"Did you hear that, Ishizu?"

"Hear what, Serenity?" Ishizu asked, turning to face her.

Serenity glanced from Malik, to Ishizu, and back to Malik. What did it mean?

Without stopping to question her new resolve, Serenity took Malik's face in her hands and shook him gently.

"Malik, please wake up," she whispered softly to him.

Meanwhile, in the midst of his waking nightmare, Malik heard a voice. He felt a cooling pressure upon his face. As the flames began to recede the voice became clearer.

"Please Malik. Wake up. It's me, Serenity."

With that, the illusion shattered and Malik found himself leaning against a crate with Serenity's hands on his face. His vision grew hazy for a moment and he stumbled forward onto Serenity. And somehow, Serenity managed to hold him up.

"Malik, are you all right? You're shaking," Serenity said, not resisting the feel of his weight on her shoulder.

Malik slowly pulled himself up. Serenity allowed her hands to drop to his shoulders and he lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," he answered, a tinge of fear was still in his voice. "It- it must be the sun."

"No, Malik," Ishizu said worriedly. "You're still weak. We need to get you somewhere to rest."

"I'm fine, Ishizu," Malik insisted, though he still kept his hand on Serenity's shoulder for support. Malik gazed down into Serenity's eyes and saw worry there. For some reason he felt the need to sooth her worry.

"Really, Serenity. I'm ok. Don't worry."

Serenity nodded once. She wasn't sure if Malik was telling the truth so she was hesitant in removing her hands from his shoulders, but she finally allowed them to drop away. Malik also stepped away from her. He weaved on his feet for a moment but soon regained his balance. Ishizu watched this exchange with wonder in her eyes. The signs were subtle…barely there even. But it could be seen in the way they touched each other. The way Malik looked at Serenity. Ishizu had never seen such tenderness in his eyes before. Could it be that her brother had feelings for this girl!?

XxX

"This is so cool! It's exactly like a real African outpost." Amane squealed excitedly.

Once the entire gang had gotten off of the boat, they'd been directed to a wooden building. They were told it was where they could get supplies for the tournament. And indeed, now that they were all in this little trading post, they could see that it had a lot of camping equipment. Ryou was rushing around, gathering all sorts of cooking supplies. Unlike most of his fellow duelists, Ryou could cook after having lived on his own for so long. Jamil, Odeon, and Malik were working on camping gear. Serenity was giving them a hand and this pissed Joey off like none other. Why did Serenity insist on hanging out with Malik even after he'd told her not to? Serenity was never stubborn. It was like she was a whole different person these days. Joey continued to glare at the pair as they walked around the outpost, supposedly helping Odeon and Jamil but really just talking with each other. When did they become so close anyway?

"You know, maybe she sees something you don't," said a voice from directly behind him.

Joey jumped at least a foot in the air and begged for mercy before turning around and realizing that it was Mai who had spoken.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly serious again.

"Joey Wheeler, are you blind!? Maybe if you'd just give Malik a chance you'd see what she sees in him."

"How can you say that, Mai!? That freak trapped you in the Shadow Realm! Don't you remember what he did at Yugi's house!?"

"I do remember, Joey. But I asked Serenity about it and got their side of the story. That's when I decided that the version I'd first heard was coming from a scared, jealous brother. Malik might actually be a nice guy. I realized what happened in the past wasn't all his fault."

"Scared!? What exactly am I scared of!?" Joey asked furiously.

"I know you're afraid your little sis is gonna get hurt, like any good brother would. But you're even more afraid of Serenity growing up. Scared that she won't need you anymore! You're afraid to let her move on!" Mai accused.

"That's ridiculous! Besides, she _is_ too young and she _does_ need me!" Joey said huffily.

"You're impossible, Joey!" Mai said angrily as she stalked away from Joey. Joey just turned back to stare at Serenity and Malik. They were holding hands again!

XxX

Once all of the duelists had gathered all of their supplies and checked in with one of the four greeters, they were told to gather out in front of the stage.

There was a crude, wooden platform raised a few hundred yards away from the outpost. Behind it was a giant screen. When everyone was finally gathered before it, Raksha, Angelique, Taren, and Zephyr took the stage. They stood silently before the screen in a straight line. None of them moved for a good five minutes.

Suddenly the screen blared to life. Hidden speakers surrounding it also crackled to life. On the screen was what seemed to be a young woman. She was dressed in a blue power suit and her hair was swept back. But her face was in shadow.

"Greetings, Duelists," her voice blared across the beach. "I am Alexandra Nephthys, your host. Welcome to Dragon Country!"

At these words of welcome many of the duelists started to cheer. And when they fell silent Alexandra continued her speech.

"I believe that it's only fair to warn each of you that the next month could very well be the hardest of your lives. In this tournament, you will not only duel against opponents for Key Stones, you will battle against the forces of nature for your very lives. But those who survive the trek through the jungle shall have the ultimate prize. You will spend the next month dueling for Key Stones. And if you survive you will make your way to the interior of the island. There awaits the White Dragon Temple. If you can make it through the temple in time then you will be eligible to compete in the Dragon Country Finals. You have until sunset to set up your camps. Then the duels will begin. But before I release you, I think that maybe a few introductions are in order."

As Alexandra finished speaking, Taren's eyes flashed for a brief instant.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble beneath them and three columns of earth shot up about five feet in the air. Three members of the crowd had just been raised.

"I believe everyone here will know Seto Kaiba. President of Kaiba Corp and former World Duel Monsters Champion. I am in his debt for allowing us to use the KC duel disk system for our tournament."

The crowd cheered and clapped for Kaiba. He was completely un-phased by the sudden change in elevation. He had a smug look on his face as the next introduction was made.

"I know that all of you will know Yugi Mutou. The current World Duel Monsters Champion. It is yet to be seen if he can be defeated."

Yugi got an even bigger ovation than Kaiba. But he was still flustered and un-composed from the sudden rise from the ground and all of the cheering didn't really help.

"And our third introduction, not as many of you will know, but we are expecting great things from her. The reigning African Duel Monsters Champion, hailing from South Africa, Taranee Konje, has joined the tournament. Or, as she prefers to be called, Taranee the Dragon Tamer."

Fewer in the crowd cheered this time. But those who did cheered loud and long. Yugi glanced over to the third pillar of earth and saw a girl standing on it. She was near on six feet tall and her skin was the color of milk chocolate. Her black hair fell to her waist and she was a bit on the heavyset side. Her build and the nonchalant way in which she held her arms crossed in front of her clearly said that she was not to be messed with. And like Kaiba, she seemed completely un-phased by the sudden rise. Taranee acknowledged the cheering crowd with a brief smile. It wasn't smug or anything, just brief and almost wistful.

Just then, with a small nod from Taren, the three columns sank quietly into the ground.

"And now, the final introduction. The four you see standing before you," Alexandra began. "Will also be competing in the tournament. You will come to know them as the Elementals. RAKSHA!"

As Alexandra said her name, Raksha stepped forward with a conceited smile, raised her right arm high in the air, exposing her Fire tattoo, and took a huge bow.

"ANGELIQUE!"

Then Angelique stepped forward, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"TAREN!"

Taren came to the front and jokingly flexed his muscles for the crowd while showing off his own element tattoo. The word 'Earth' on his left upper arm.

"AND ZEPHYR!"

Zephyr too, stood forward and nodded to the crowd. He turned to face the screen and the 'Air' tattoo on his left upper arm could clearly be seen.

"These four are powerful duelists. And should any of you come up against them…may God have mercy on your soul."

Then, with another flash from Taren, the ground directly beneath the stage opened up and seemingly swallowed the stage, the screen, and the four elementals whole.

Several duelists in the crowd screamed. As Yugi and the others jumped up they heard others screaming that the outpost had also vanished. There was a bit of a panic for a few moments before some of the less scatter-brained duelists managed to restore order. After all, they had no time for a panic. There were camps to be set up…decks to be prepared…duels to win!

The Dragon Country Tournament would begin in a few short hours.

XxX


	6. Game Start

(A/N) Roae, thank you much for reviewing. Root of all evil, is it. I like. And have no fear, we shall see more Bakura. He is also my fav character. Sometimes I think I'm turning into a fan girl! YEEK! Oh well, moving on. Sukara Nodori, thanks for reviewing. Nameless One, thank you for reviewing. Glad to have you on board. Ping Pong1, did you really draw a picture of Raksha?! That so totally ROCKS! But it seems that the link didn't show up. Darn. Maybe you could E-mail it to us. The site should have my address. And yes, Malik and Serenity are cute. I just love that pairing and there's so little of it on the site. Sorry for the delay. I've been sick and school is starting back up. GRR! And I don't think updates will be as frequent now that we're back at school.

**__**

Past the Point of No Return  
_Chapter 6: Game Start!_

"Ryou, how long can it possibly take to make a pot of stew?" Amane asked impatiently.

Ryou and Amane were both standing next to a small campfire. The other duelists were all in their tents readying their decks. Tristan and Duke had wandered off into the jungle a while ago. Tea had gone back to the beach after camp was set up. Ishizu was giving Odeon a hand with his deck. And the last time Ryou checked, Serenity was hanging out with Malik. Ryou didn't understand why this in itself wasn't causing Joey to rip his hair out, but he guessed he was just too busy preparing his deck.

After the fiasco on the beach, all of the duelists had scattered to set up camps. Maybe against their better judgment, Ryou, Amane, and the others had set up all of their campsites together like they were a little village. Ryou had already finished preparing his deck and he'd come out to start on dinner for the whole crew. After all, they'd have to eat something before the duels began and sunset wasn't far off now.

"Well, that depends on whether or not you want it to taste good. If I just stopped cooking the stew now it would be completely underdone and you could get food poisoning from it. Is that what you want?" Ryou asked with a small grin.

Amane seemed to consider this for a few moments. But then she knocked the ladle from Ryou's hand and tackled him to the ground.

"Say Uncle!" she shouted, pinning him beneath her.

Ryou just lay there for a few minutes, laughing his head off. It had been so long since he'd been able to laugh like this. But before Amane knew it, he was up and on her. Ryou attacked, tickling her with a vengeance. The two rolled around for a while, Ryou tickling and Amane throwing in a few playful punches. But Ryou finally ended up on top, his white hair tousled and covered with dirt.

"All right! I give! Uncle!" Amane shouted.

Both Ryou and Amane fell into a fit of laughter. But only a moment later, Amane realized that she was laughing alone.

"A family reunion. Well isn't that sweet."

Amane kept her eyes closed. She recognized that voice. It still haunted her in her sleep. She still had the scars on her body from him. The spirit of the Millennium Ring. Her brother…and yet not her brother. He was the one thing she truly feared…and he was sitting on top of her!

"Hello, Amane. It's been a long time. Won't you speak to me?"

Amane finally opened her eyes and gazed up into Bakura's harsh, unfeeling ones. She willed herself not to shudder as he slowly reached a hand up to touch the scar on her face.

"Ah, I see you still have the scar I gave you. I used to have one just like it," he whispered icily.

Amane steeled her face. She knew what she had to do. Without hesitation, she brought up her fist and slugged Bakura square in the jaw.

He gave a very uncharacteristic yelp and jumped off of her. She leapt to her feet and quickly backed away from him. As she stood watching him rub his jaw she thought about all the times when she and Ryou were younger and the roles had been reversed. Ryou had always begged her to hit back when he was in control; always begged her to defend herself. But she never could. That weakness had nearly cost her her life. It had taken her years to convince herself that this creature was not her brother and that she could fight back.

"Well, little Amane has grown up. I'm impressed," Bakura said, a cold sneer creeping onto his face as he walked slowly towards her.

Amane felt her resolve melting like an ice cube in the sun. What made her think she could fight him?

Bakura finally managed to corner her against a tree. He pinned her shoulders to the bark and leaned his face in close to hers.

"I am not afraid of you," she said with more conviction than she felt.

"Oh, really? Then why are you trembling?" he asked as he dug his fingers into her shoulders.

He was going to hurt her again! Bakura had come so close to killing her the last time he beat her. Amane knew she wouldn't be able to withstand it this time. She opened her mouth wide to scream but Bakura clamped his hand down on her mouth.

"Don't you dare scream. As much as I love hearing you scream, there was no one to help you before. But now there is."

"You're wrong," Amane began tearfully. "Ryou-"

"Ryou!" Bakura snorted. "What can that weakling do? He couldn't stop me then and he can't stop me now!"

"You monster!"

"Ryou? Amane? What's going on? Is dinner ready yet?" Joey asked as he came strolling out of his tent. Yugi also came out of his tent soon after. Both stopped cold when they saw what was happening.

"Ryou, what are you doing?!" Yugi asked, clearly shocked.

"No, Yugi! You don't understand! It's not my brother!" Amane shouted.

Bakura reached over and slapped Amane hard across the face. She stayed quiet, but she kept her eyes on Yugi. Something strange had happened to him. He had suddenly become taller and his hair was different. His eyes were also different, darker and more watchful. Amane's eyes drifted to the faint glow emanating from Yugi's pyramid pendant and she finally understood. That pendant was a Millennium Item. Yugi had a dark alter ego just like her brother.

Yami glanced back and forth between Bakura and Amane, finally seeming to get the picture.

"Ryou, are you nuts?! You can't do that to your own sister!" Joey shouted.

"No, Joey. It's not Ryou. It's the spirit of the Millennium Ring," Yami said.

"Well if it isn't the Pharaoh, come to save the day yet again," Bakura mocked.

"Release Amane at once, you fiend!" Yami demanded as he took a few steps towards them.

"Not another step, Pharaoh," Bakura warned, reaching his free hand up to Amane's throat.

"You heard him, psycho! Let her go!" Joey joined in.

"Why do you delight in tormenting others, Bakura?" Yami asked, not moving for fear of risking Amane's life.

"You think I enjoy this sort of thing, Pharaoh? No. I don't play games. I have my reasons," Bakura said as he turned back to Amane.

"And this is necessary," he hissed in Amane's ear. She stiffened when she felt his grip tightening around her throat.

"BAKURA! STOP THIS!!" Yami cried out just as the last light vanished from the sky.

At this, Bakura removed his hands from Amane's neck and allowed her to slump to the ground. Bakura hadn't spared her out of mercy, or because of Yami's pleas. It was because of the darkness.

"Sunset," Bakura whispered hungrily. "Dragon Country has officially begun, Pharaoh. What do you say we start things off with a duel of our own?" he suggested, raising his duel disk clad arm.

"Gladly," Yami said. He was just about to accept by raising his own duel disk in the traditional stance, but he never had the chance to. Another intruder interrupted them.

"I challenge you to a duel, Yugi!"

Yami shuddered as all eyes in the clearing turned to the new arrival. He'd know that snivelly, whiny voice anywhere.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Weevil Underpants," Joey laughed at his own joke as the bug duelist walked into the clearing.

"Weevil, we're a little busy here, so-"

"No! You'll duel me now! You humiliated me in Duelist Kingdom and I'll make you pay for it!"

"So sorry…uh, Weevil, was it?" Bakura asked, obviously mocking the name. "Yugi's not in at the moment. You'll have to settle for a duel with me instead."

Bakura had made an on-the-spot decision to duel Weevil instead of Yami. He could use the practice anyway.

Yami's gaze darted between Bakura and Weevil. He knew all too well what Bakura was planning. And as much as Yami disliked Weevil he wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone. Well…almost anyone.

"Weevil, don't duel him! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

"All right, Yugi. If you're so scared of this guy then I'll duel him first and squash him. Then I'll take you out of the tournament," Weevil declared as he turned to face Bakura.

"I'll bet both of my Key Stones on this match. I'm not worried."

"As will I. But I'd be more concerned for my health than my Key Stones if I were you. There is a lot more at stake in this duel than a few pieces of plastic," Bakura said with a sneer as the Millennium Ring began to glow.

"What are you talking about?" Weevil asked.

"I'm talking about the price of your soul! We will duel in the Shadow Realm. The loser will forfeit his soul to the shadows," Bakura announced dramatically as a great black fog drifted into the clearing.

"I- that can't be! You're lying," Weevil said nervously. "This fog is a coincidence or something."

"No, Weevil. It's no coincidence. This is the Shadow Realm. You MUST forfeit this duel before anyone gets hurt!" Yami warned.

"As if, Yugi. Weevil Underwood doesn't back out of a duel,"

"Perhaps you should listen to him. Challenging me was a mistake you will soon regret."

Yami was suddenly distracted from the insult tirade coming from Weevil by a small voice whispering in his head.

"Yugi…Yami- please…listen to me."

Yami cocked his head. It was Ryou.

"You must get Amane out of here."

Amane! Yami had forgotten all about her! He quickly glanced over to Bakura's end of the playing field. Amane was lying behind him, completely still.

_Yami! What's wrong with her?!! _Yugi cried out.

"Amane has never experienced the crippling power of the Shadow Realm and she was weakened enough to begin with. The shadows are draining away her life energy." Ryou explained sadly. "Please…help me save her."

And then, for a brief instant, Yami and Yugi both saw Ryou's spirit standing beside Amane. But the next moment, it flickered and was gone.

"Joey, we have to get Amane out of here," Yami whispered to Joey.

"But how? I thought we couldn't leave until the duel was over."

"Don't worry. I can get us out of here. We just need to get Amane."

The two quickly made their way to Bakura's end of the field. Yami hefted Amane up from the ground and turned to Bakura.

"Bakura, I'm taking Amane and Joey out of here."

"Whatever, Pharaoh. I won't stop you. But I will be back for you once I defeat this pathetic mortal," Bakura said as he turned to face his opponent once more.

Yami decided to ignore the negative connotations of that sentence for the time being. The important thing was getting Amane to safety. Yami boldly walked into the shadows and away from the field just as Weevil and Bakura shouted, "LETS DUEL!" The Millennium Puzzle began to glow as the shadows slowly receded. Yami breathed a sigh of relief when he and Joey finally walked out of the darkness and found themselves back at the camp. All of the others, except Duke and Tristan, were waiting for them.

"What is happening, my Pharaoh? We heard all of the noise and came to investigate, but when we came out of the tents we found the Shadow Realm had been called. Who is dueling?" Ishizu asked him.

"It's Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring."

"Oh my God! What happened to Amane?" Tea asked fearfully.

"It was Bakura. He did this to her!" Joey said angrily.

"My Pharaoh, let me take her," Odeon offered, gently lifting Amane in his strong arms and carrying her to her tent.

"But who's Bakura dueling?" Malik asked.

"Weevil Underwood," Joey answered matter-of-factly.

"Didn't you beat him during Battle City, big brother?" Serenity asked Joey.

"Yeah, and I can tell you this much…Weevil's good, but he doesn't stand a chance against Bakura."

"Isn't there something we can do to help him?" Jamil asked no one in particular.

"Not unless he forfeit's the duel on his own or Bakura decides to spare him. Neither of which is likely to happen," Yami said as he gazed back at the swirling vortex of shadow energy he'd just emerged from.

"Are you sure there's no hope for this Weevil character? I've fought alongside the spirit of the ring before. He's an extremely reckless duelist," Malik noted.

"You fought with Bakura?" Serenity asked, turning to Malik with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes," Malik answered, a strange, disquiet look passing over his face. "When my dark side, Marik, took over my body. I promised to give Bakura the Millennium Rod if he'd help me win back my body. It was right after the first round of Battle City Finals. I had just heard the real story of my father's death. I had learned that it was I who had killed him and not Shadi. My illusions were destroyed and I was willing to do anything to bring Marik down. Bakura and I fought with him and lost. We were both taken by the shadows."

Malik shuddered at the memory. Serenity involuntarily placed her hand on his shoulder. Joey grimaced slightly at this but chose to ignore it. There were more important matters at hand.

"Hey, where did Tristan and Duke go? They should have been back ages ago," Mai said worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for 'em." Joey suggested.

But just then, screams broke out of the trees. Screams that sounded horribly familiar.

"That's Duke and Tristan!" Tea shouted.

"We gotta help 'em!" Joey said, starting to run in the direction the screams were coming from.

"WAIT, JOEY!" Yami called him back. "I should go alone. It's me they want."

"But Yami, you don't know that for sure," Tea cautioned.

"Which is all the more reason why I must go alone. This could be a trap, and I will not risk any of you," Yami said, as if that settled the matter.

"Be careful, my Pharaoh!" Ishizu called after Yami as he ran off into the jungle.

XxX

"For my first move, I'll place one monster face down on the field and end my turn," Weevil announced smugly.

"All right," Bakura started as he drew his first card. "Then I play Grave Protector(0/2000) in defense mode. I'll also play one card face down and end my turn."

Slowly, the hulking Grave Protector appeared from the darkness. It looked like some sort of mud man created by a little pre-schooler playing in the mud. Its limbs were all held captive by heavy chains and the creature had no eyes. Instead it had gaping mouths at random places all over its body.

Weevil shuddered with disgust as he drew his next card. The sudden appearance of the Grave Protector had shaken his already flustered composure.

"Big deal! I summon Drill Bug(1100/200) to the field in attack mode and end my turn."

At the word of its master, the giant centipede-like bug appeared on the field. It was a sickly off-white color and it had three serrated pincers surrounding a giant red stinger for a mouth. Its strange blue eyes jiggled as it moved.

"Hmm, a foolish move, mortal. I summon Royal Keeper(1600/1700) to the field in attack mode and send it to attack the Drill Bug!"

The instant the zombie appeared on the field it leapt forward and drove its spear down into Drill Bug. The creature gave one agonized screech and vanished.

Bakura(4000): Weevil(3500)

"Oh well, no big deal. One little Drill Bug is nothing compared to what I have in store for you," Weevil said.

"I think it's a very big deal. Take a look."

"Huh?" Weevil wondered out loud. He slowly followed Bakura's gaze to his stomach and…let out a shriek of terror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BODY?! IT'S VANISHING!"

Weevil frantically swung his hand around where his middle ought to have been. But there was nothing there!

"You fool. Don't you understand yet? This is the Shadow Realm. Whatever happens here is very real. And as you lose life points the Shadows will consume you piece by piece!!" Bakura shouted, laughing maniacally.

Weevil gulped nervously as his gaze drifted over to the Royal Keeper. The corpse of an ancient Egyptian royal guard. Chunks of rotting flesh were peeling away from the bones. The stench of long-dead organs attacked Weevil's nose. The undead eyes of the Keeper fixed themselves unblinkingly upon him.

Real? All real?!

XxX

Yami raced through the darkened jungle, ducking branches and low-hanging fronds. As he continued to run through the dense greenery, he fervently prayed that he wasn't too late to save his friends. The shouts had stopped a while ago so he could no longer follow them. All he could do was try and go in a straight line and trust his instincts. And he knew that he was close. If Alexandra hurt Duke or Tristan then she would pay!

Suddenly he saw a glimmer of light just ahead through the trees. There was a clearing just up ahead. That was when Yami tripped over a root sticking up from the ground in his haste to get there. He couldn't stop in time and crashed face first into the foliage.

"Well, they always said I had the power to make men fall at my feet. Now I know what they meant," a voice with a bright, bubbly air said from somewhere above him.

"Now, Pharaoh. Is that any way to meet with your foe? You've practically surrendered to me already."

Yami leapt up from the ground, spitting out dirt. He knew that second voice!

He quickly dusted himself off and checked to make sure his deck was secure in his duel disk before stepping further into the clearing. Two figures were standing before him. One was a girl holding a torch. Yami had seen her before. The girl with red hair and the green jersey from the disappearing stage. Angelique. But it was the other figure that sent Yami for a loop. He'd seen him many times before. At Duelist Kingdom. In Battle City.

"Rex Raptor? What are you doing here?" Yami asked. He dreaded the answer, fearing that he already knew what was going on. And then, as if in answer to his question, the Sennen Eye appeared on Rex's forehead, glowing menacingly.

"I don't know who you're talking about. If you mean this boy whose mind I have taken over, then yes. But Rex is no longer here. I assume that you're familiar with the powers of the Millennium Rod."

"Who are you and what have you done with my friends?!!" Yami asked furiously.

"You know who I am."

"Alexandra," Yami whispered. So she _was_ the one who had stolen the Millennium Rod!

"And as for your friends," Rex/Alexandra started, backing away from Angelique. Angelique also stepped away from where she'd been standing. Yami stared in horror at what had been concealed just behind them.

It was Tristan and Duke; both lying in crumpled heaps in the dirt. Yami rushed over to them and knelt down beside them. He lifted Tristan's head and shook him roughly, trying to wake him up. But it didn't work.

"Tristan! Please! Wake up!" Yami shouted frantically. "What's wrong with them?"

"Their minds are trapped…in the Shadow Realm," Rex/Alexandra answered.

"No!" Yami shouted, shooting up from the ground and turning to face Rex/Alexandra.

"If you want them back then you must defeat me in a duel. Follow me to the Shadow Realm!"

"You're on, Alexandra!"

"All right then. Angelique, if you would be so kind," Rex/Alexandra turned to the red head.

Angelique giggled, and with one quick movement, whipped the white armband off of her right upper arm. The black 'Water' brand on her arm began to glow a deep, unearthly red. Her eyes glowed the same shade to match it. The clearing was suddenly enveloped in a great black fog. The shadow duel had begun.

"How did you do that?! Only Millennium Items can enter the Shadow Realm!" Yami shouted, clearly caught off guard.

"That…is for me to know and you to find out. I place two Key Stones on this duel. If you survive long enough to finish it that is," Rex/Alexandra added cruelly.

"I'll take that as a challenge, Alexandra! And I will save Duke and Tristan!"

"LETS DUEL!" the two shouted in sync, each drawing five cards. Rex/Alexandra drew another card.

Yami(4000):Rex/Alexandra(4000)

"I'll start things off with a bang by summoning Uraby(1500/800) to the field in attack mode and end my turn."

Yami drew his first card as the small T-rex appeared on the field. Yami sighed in frustration. His hand wasn't very good. He had a few magic cards that wouldn't do him much good on his first turn and only one monster that he could summon without sacrifice.

"I summon Watapon(200/300) to the field in defense mode. Then I'll lay a magic card face down on the field and end my turn."

Rex/Alexandra sneered at Watapon. This puny thing could hardly be considered a monster. It was more like a large pink cream puff with eyes.

"A bad move, Pharaoh. I summon Mad Sword Beast(1400/1200). Then I'll send it to attack your Watapon. And because of my beast's special ability you take battle damage even though it was in defense position. Then I'll send Uraby to attack your life points directly!"

It happened just as Rex/Alexandra said it would. The giant triceratops appeared on the field and took out Watapon. Then Uraby leapt forward and snapped its jaws shut just in front of Yami's face. The difference was quickly deducted from the count.

Yami(1300):R/A(4000)

Yami growled deep in his throat as he drew his next card. Only one turn in and he was already in dire straights. He would need something big to turn this around. Duke and Tristan were counting on him.

XxX

Bakura(3000): Weevil(600)

Bakura smirked as Weevil drew his next card…with what was left of his arm. Weevil was way off his game. His fear of the Shadow Realm was causing him to let his guard down and make stupid, rookie mistakes. Bakura knew he had this duel in the bag. He could barely see Weevil.

The field looked something like this. Weevil had no magic or trap cards and only two monsters. One was the face down monster he'd laid down in his first turn. The other was Fiend Scorpion(900/200). Bakura had down two trap cards; Backup Soldier and Attack and Receive. He had three monsters on the field. Weevil had destroyed his Grave Protector but he still had his Royal Keeper. And now he also had out Malice Doll of Demise(1600/1700), a small puppet-like doll with a large axe, and Skull Dog Marron(1350/2000), the living skeleton of a large dog. Bakura would take Weevil out on the next turn. But then he noticed the look on Weevil's face.

"What's so funny, you idiot? For someone whose soul will soon be sacrificed to the shadows, you don't seem very upset."

"That's because I'm not the one who's going to lose here, got it?! I'll turn this around with just two cards."

"How?!" Bakura asked furiously.

"First, I reveal my face down monster. The 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom(800/1200)! When it's flipped face up its special effect destroys all level four on your side of the field!"

"Oh no," Bakura whispered fearfully. All three of his monsters were level four!

The giant ladybug appeared on the field and a green mist drifted out from it. As it covered them, Bakura's monsters disappeared. All of them sent to the card graveyard.

"Then I'll sacrifice my Ladybug and my Scorpion to summon something even better!"

Then Weevil removed the two insects from his duel disk and discarded them to the graveyard. Then he slammed down another card in attack position.

"I summon Metal Armored Bug(2800/1500) to the field! And you haven't got any monsters on the field to protect your life points! Now, my Bug, attack his life points directly!!" Weevil commanded fiercely.

With that, the huge metal cockroach zoomed forward and bit down its titanic pincers just in front of Bakura. And as the life points were deducted from his score, he collapsed to the ground in pain. The loss of points was taking its toll on his body. Literally! In one fell swoop, Bakura saw that his body was even further gone than Weevil's. He knew Weevil would only need one more turn to finish him. But that didn't matter. Weevil had given him the perfect opportunity to finish the duel here and now.

Bakura(200): Weevil(600)

Using what was left of his body, Bakura got to his feet. Then he let out an evil laugh.

"Why are you laughing?!" Weevil asked fearfully. "There's no way you can win. I'll take you down next turn!!"

"Oh really? Well, allow me to disagree. You have no idea what you've just done. I activate my trap card, Attack and Receive!"

"What does that do?!"

"I can only activate it when I've taken direct damage to my life points. So I guess I should thank you for allowing me to activate its magic. This trap card automatically deals 700 points of direct damage to your life points!"

"NO!!" Weevil screamed as two warring soldiers jumped out of the trap card and swept down upon him. Both drove their swords into what was left of his body.

Bakura(200): Weevil(0)

Weevil gave one final scream of terror and anguish before his body was entirely consumed by the shadows. Nothing was left but the chain and two Key Stones Weevil had been wearing around his neck.

Bakura chuckled to himself as he walked over and picked up the two stones and strung them on his own chain.

"Now the fool is doomed to wander the darkness for an eternity."

With that, Bakura let loose another bout of maniacal laughter. And he continued to laugh until he noticed something. The duel was over but the Shadow Realm was not dispersing.

"Ring, I command you to release me from the Shadow Realm!"

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!" Bakura shouted frantically. When he reached down to give the Millennium Ring a good shake he noticed it.

One of the Key Stones was glowing a bright blue. It slowly lifted from his chest of its own accord. Bakura desperately tried to rip the chain from his neck but it didn't come off. He tried to grab at the Key Stone but it burnt his hand. There was nothing Bakura could do to stop the Key Stone when it plunged its sharp end directly into his beating heart.

"AAAARRGH!!!!!!" Bakura screamed in pain as he tried to claw the stone from his chest. But it wouldn't come out. Blood leaked from the wound, trying to gush around the stone.

Bakura took a few more shaky breaths before collapsing to the ground, only serving to drive the stone deeper into his heart, which was slowly ceasing to beat.

XxX

Yami(1000): R/A(500)

"You really should have attacked me when you had the chance, Alexandra. Now it doesn't matter how powerful your Cyber Saurus would have become on your next turn. I've just drawn the card that will win it all. For now I sacrifice Celtic Guardian and Gazelle to summon my Dark Magician(2500/2100)!" Yami shouted triumphantly. And as he slammed the card down onto his duel disk, the powerful sorcerer appeared on the field in a blaze of light.

Yami had managed to turn the duel around. Rex/Alexandra was now at his mercy. On his/her previous turn he/she had summoned Cyber Saurus(1800/1400) to the field. He/she also claimed that she had the perfect combo to power it up on his/her next turn and destroy Yami. But now he had Dark magician on his side.

"DARK MAGICIAN, ATTACK HER CYBER SAURUS!!" Yami commanded fiercely.

But as the magician leapt forward and dealt the killing blow to the Cyber Saurus, Yami noticed Rex/Alexandra's face. It didn't have the look of defeat and despair that most of his opponent's faces had shown after losing a duel. Quite the contrary actually. He/she was laughing.

Yami(1000): R/A(0)

Yami was puzzled by his/her behavior but he decided to let it slide for the time being.

"I won, Alexandra. Now set Rex and the others free."

"Set Rex free? I don't think so. You only dueled for Duke and Tristan, and I will, of course, release them. But Rex lost this duel and the shadows must be fed."

"What?! No!"

"Yes. But if you want to free him then you must survive my island and come and face me at the temple. On that happy note, I bid you farewell."

No sooner were the words spoken then the glowing eye disappeared from Rex's forehead and he collapsed to the ground. Angelique gave the boy one last pitying look before her eyes flashed red again and she disappeared.

"Rex! Are you all right?" Yami asked asked as he rushed over to him.

"Where am I? What's going on? Yugi?"

But just as Yami reached him Rex's body began to disappear into the shadows. Rex never even had a chance to scream.

Yami bowed his head sadly. He'd failed to save an innocent life. But he wouldn't fail again. He would make it through the jungle! And Alexandra would pay for her crimes.

"Yugi, is that you?"

Yami looked up again and saw Duke and Tristan rising to their feet. Both were confused but they seemed to be all right.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked.

"Tristan! Duke! You're ok!" Yami said. The relief in his voice was plain to be heard.

But then Yami noticed the strange looks that both boys were giving him. He followed their gaze down to his chest and saw that one of the four Key Stones on his chain was glowing with a strange blue light.

"What's this?"

Yami watched in awe as the glowing stone rose up into the air on its own. He continued to stare right up until the point when the Key Stone drove itself directly into his heart.

Yami gave a scream of pain, reaching up and trying to pull the stone from where it was lodged in his chest.

"YUGI!" both Tristan and Duke cried out in shock. They rushed over to try and help their friend.

Yami pulled his hand away from his chest and noted with horror that it was covered in blood. Yami struggled to take one more breath before crashing to the ground.

Tristan knelt by him and rolled his body over. The sickly white color of his face was unnerving.

Duke and Tristan tried in vain to wake Yami as blood continued to pour out of the wound the Key Stone had created.

XxX

The first thing that Bakura became aware of was the heat on his face. What was going on?

Bakura tried to move but ended up producing a sharp pain in the back of his head. What had happened to him?

He lay still for a few more minutes, letting his memory come back to him. There was a duel in the Shadow Realm. He'd defeated Weevil Underwood. Then one of his Key Stones had stabbed him.

Upon remembering this Bakura reached his hand up to his heart. He was shocked to discover that there was no wound there. Was he dead? No. Definitely not. He had experienced death before and this wasn't it.

He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was lying by a fire. The sky overhead was dark and dotted with stars. When Bakura sat up he realized that he was back in the camp. The pain in his head was already starting to lessen. He puzzled over the situation for a long while. He'd been stabbed and he knew he wasn't dead. So where was the wound? Maybe he should just take a break and let Ryou have his body back.

Bakura began to withdraw into his soul room. But something strange happened. For the first time in a good long while, he realized that he was alone in his own mind. He couldn't feel Ryou's presence. His spirit was no longer there. Was it Ryou that had died instead of him? But how could that be?

Bakura quickly climbed to his feet. When he turned back to Ryou's tent he received the shock of his life. Lying on the ground right next to where he had been was another boy. A boy with pale skin and white hair. Ryou!

Bakura knelt down by his Hikari and felt for a heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that Ryou was alive. If Ryou died then he couldn't exist.

What was going on here? How could this have happened? He and Ryou had separate bodies!

Just then Bakura heard movement in the trees just beyond the fire. He looked up just in time to see three figures emerge from the jungle. Two of them were some of little Yugi's friends. Their names escaped him at the moment. It was the third figure that caught his attention. It was the Pharaoh…and in his arms he held an unconscious Yugi.

Bakura stood up, a look of shock plastered onto his pale face. His gaze darted back and forth between the Pharaoh and Yugi and Ryou. Yami wore the same expression of shock as he did.

"What matter of sorcery is this?" Bakura asked aloud.

XxX


	7. This Voice I Hear

(A/N) Yo yo yo! Sup ma homies? Ok, seriously, what up? Sorry we haven't updated in awhile. It's been hectic on this side of the screen. We haven't had any time to sit down and bang out the chapter. Nameless One, thankies for reviewing again. Apocalypticvortexofdoom, phew, quite a mouthful that, thanks for your review. It is much appreciated. Well, without further ado, here be chapter seven, me maties! Ok, I'm really gonna shut up now.

****

Past the Point of No Return

Chapter 7: This Voice I Hear

"But why are they the only ones with injuries?"

Amane slowly opened her eyes. At first, everything was hazy, but her vision eventually cleared. As her eyes darted around the room all of her memories came rushing back to her. Ryou! Bakura! Millennium Ring! Yugi! The other spirit!

Once Amane had calmed her racing thoughts, she reasoned that it would be better to lie still for the moment and listen to what was going on around her. She'd already figured out that she was back in her own tent. But why was everyone else here? Who was hurt?

Amane glanced around again and saw that it was Yugi who had spoken. But that couldn't be right. The voice was much too deep to belong to Yugi. And the person she saw was too tall to be him. Could it be…the other spirit?

"I think it is because it was their bodies that withstood the attacks. The bodies that you and Bakura now inhabit are new. The shock of that kind of separation will be enough to keep them out for hours. I've never seen anything like it before but we can only assume that these new bodies were created with materials from the originals," Ishizu said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Tea asked.

"It means that a part of the bodies of Yugi and Ryou went into making these new vessels for the Pharaoh and Bakura. Even when they do come to, they will both be very weak for a time."

"But that's only theoretical, isn't it? You said you've never seen anything like this before," Duke said.

"That is true. There is also a great chance that both boys will die."

Amane couldn't keep quiet any more.

"Die!" she shouted as she shot up from her cot.

All of the others in the tent threw anxious glances in her direction but she ignored all of them. Her eyes sought out her big brother. She saw him lying on the floor beside her cot. His head was in Tea's lap. Amane noted with shock that his shirt had been taken off and his chest had been meticulously wrapped in clean, white bandages. Blood was already soaking through the layers of gauze.

"Oh my God!" Amane cried out. She quickly threw off the blanket that covered her and got down on the dirt floor next to Ryou.

"What happened to him?"

"Miss Amane, thank the Gods you are alive," Odeon said gently from his place beside Ishizu.

"What happened to my brother?" Amane asked again, not to be distracted.

"I dueled with Weevil and sent him to the Shadow Realm. But when I took his Keystones from him one of them came to life and stabbed me in the chest. I passed out and when I came to Ryou and I had separate bodies. The same thing happened with the Pharaoh and little Yugi," Bakura explained impatiently.

Amane looked up and saw the dark spirit standing in a darkened corner, leaning against one of the poles that held up the canvas of the tent. When she glanced around again she saw all of the others. Ishizu and Odeon both stood next to the flaps of the tent. Tristan and Duke stood opposite of them. Serenity, Malik, and Jamil were grouped just behind her cot. Mai stood behind Joey, who was sitting cross-legged in between Tea and the person she had thought to be Yugi. But then she saw that Yugi was lying on the ground next to her brother. His chest had also been wrapped in bandages. His head was resting in the lap of the stranger.

Amane stared, terrified, at the man who held Yugi's head. This must be the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Was he evil just like the spirit of the ring?

The spirit looked up at her, sensing her fear. The sadness in his eyes deepened when he lifted his hand from its place on Yugi's shoulder and she pulled back at the sight of his movement.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Amane. I am Yami. Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle."

When Amane did not reply and withdrew herself into a small ball, Yami turned his eyes over to Bakura.

"Bakura, what have you done to this girl, that she reacts this way to my presence?"

"What I do with captives is none of your business, Pharaoh," Bakura snarled defiantly.

Yami sighed and looked down at Yugi's unconscious form once more. Yugi's life force was so weak it unnerved him. Could Ishizu be right? Would Yugi die because of the power of the separation?

"No!" Yami whispered fiercely. He wouldn't let his light die, no matter what!

"Is there any way to undo it?" Yami asked Ishizu.

"We can't undo until we figure out what was done," Ishizu said calmly.

"Reverse it! I don't think so. I like this arrangement and I'm not giving up my freedom so easily," Bakura argued.

"Even if it means loosing your other self?" Malik asked angrily.

"I don't care about that fool. Besides, he's tougher than that. He'll pull through. But no way, no how am I going back into that damn ring without a fight!"

"But how could it have happened in the first place? These Keystones aren't magic are they?" Tristan asked.

"What I want to know is how Alexandra was able to get to Rex. I know for a fact that you can't cast the Millennium Rod's spell on anyone unless you can gaze directly into their eyes at least once. After that the spell is permanent and the bearer can take control of the slave's mind anytime. And-" Malik started to say.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Time out! Are you sayin' that Alexandra could take control of me or Tea if she wanted to?" Joey interrupted him.

"If she chose to, then yes, she could. It doesn't matter that it was I who originally put the spell on the both of you. Even if you do manage to break the hold or the bearer decides to release you, the rod's influence stays in your mind your entire life. It can be reactivated at any time."

Joey and Tea exchanged fearful glances as Malik continued talking.

"There wouldn't have been time for Alexandra to use the rod on him. We saw him on the beach not even an hour before the duel. She couldn't possibly have had time to do it unless she was standing right there during your duel, Pharaoh. You would have seen her! It doesn't make any sense!"

"She could have been there, Malik. How else could we have been transported to the Shadow Realm? I didn't do it and there were no other Millennium Items around at the time. What other explanation is there?" Yami asked.

"It's the Mage's Stone," Ishizu began softly. "Even with only one half on its own, it possesses great power. That is most likely the answer to all of these riddles."

But just then, the debate was interrupted by a soft whisper.

"Amane?"

Amane raised her head and looked over to her brother. To her immense relief, she saw his eyelids flutter open.

"RYOU!" Amane shouted gleefully as she flung her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're all right!"

Instantly, Ryou let out a howl of pain. Amane pulled back, remembering his injury. He tried to sit up but Tea held him down.

"Don't even think about it, Ryou. You could hurt yourself even more."

Ryou took a few shaky breaths and put his hand on the bloody spot of the bandages.

"What happened? Is- Amane- all right?" he asked in between gasps of air.

"I'm fine, Ryou. I'm right here," Amane whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Can you remember anything at all?" Yami asked him.

"I remember Bakura. He took control of my body and tried to kill Amane," Ryou said. As he spoke, he squeezed his eyes tightly shut to keep the tears from falling.

"I think there was a duel in the Shadow Realm."

"That's right. Bakura fought with Weevil Underwood and defeated him. One of the Keystones he claimed from Weevil came to life and stabbed the both of you in the chest. Some kind of spell caused the two of you to split into separate bodies. The same thing happened to Yugi and the Pharaoh," Ishizu explained.

Ryou turned his head to look at Yugi. His eyes slowly drifted down to the bloody wound in Yugi's chest. From the feel of it, he had one just like it on his own chest. With great effort, he turned back to face Amane.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. It's you you should be worrying about. That's going to leave a nasty mark," Amane tried to joke. But everyone could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

"There's only one way to solve this," Yami said, his voice deadly calm.

"Alexandra?" Jamil asked.

"Yes."

"But how? The only way to get to her is to get through the island and make it to the finals," Joey said.

"We need to know more about her if we're going to fight her," Mai reasoned.

"Where are we going to get that kind of information from? All we know is that she's a girl and she runs this giant company. But beyond that, we don't know," Duke said irately.

"I know someone who does," Yami said quietly.

XxX

"KAIBA! Get your ugly face out here! We wanna talk to ya!" Joey shouted as the group entered the Kaiba brothers' camp. Two canvas tents were set up in the small clearing and the telltale circle of ashes between them said that a fire had been lit there.

"Um, Joey? Don't you think that maybe if we're asking for the guy's help it _might _be a good idea _not_ to insult him?" Duke asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" a small ball of messy black hair asked as it crawled out of the first tent. When it stood to its full height, the gang could see that the black Cousin It was in fact Mokuba, dressed in a large T-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

"We need to talk to your brother, Mokuba. Is he awake yet?" Tea asked.

"Probably not. He was out really late dueling last night," he answered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"But it's urgent. Can't you wake him up?" Tristan asked impatiently.

"Why? Seto needs his sleep. What's the big deal?"

The rest of the gang immediately parted to reveal who had been walking behind them. Yami and Amane were both standing there. Amane was helping her brother to stand and Yami was doing the same for Yugi. Mokuba cringed at the sight of the blood soaking through the wrappings on both of their chests.

"What happened to you guys?" Mokuba asked worriedly as he came towards them.

"Alexandra happened to them," Yami answered gravely.

Mokuba was about to ask if it was the same Alexandra who was hosting the tournament when he stopped mid-breath. _He recognized that voice!_

Mokuba slowly looked up from Yugi's pain-stricken face and into the eyes of the man who supported him. It was Yugi, but also not Yugi. Mokuba knew he had seen that face before. This was the one his brother had always dueled. The one that claimed to be a-

"Pharaoh?" Mokuba whispered.

The ancient spirit sighed.

"Yes. But you may call me Yami."

"How did this happen? I thought you and Yugi shared a body or something like that."

"That is also Alexandra's fault. Something strange happened to the Keystones and they were both stabbed in the chest," Ishizu explained for the thousandth time.

"They? Who's they?"

"Yugi and Ryou," Serenity said.

Mokuba quickly glanced over at Ryou leaning on his sister's shoulder.

"But why was he stabbed?"

"Ryou was also separated from his alter ego; the spirit of the Millennium Ring," Malik answered.

"Ryou has one of those spirits too! Where's he?"

The others quickly shoved Bakura forward. He had been lurking in their midst.

Mokuba looked the spirit over, the annoyed glare on his face discouraging the young boy from asking further questions of him.

"All right, I'll get him. Normally I wouldn't disturb him but this isn't looking too good," Mokuba said nervously.

"No need, Mokuba. I'm here," a familiar cold voice drifted out of the other tent. And just as the sun peaked over the horizon and filled the jungle with the glare of sunrise, Seto Kaiba stepped out of his tent. For the first time in forever, he wasn't dressed in his usual white trench coat. He was dressed simply in a black shirt and pants.

"I heard everything."

"And still you insult us with your denial," Yami said coldly as he stared brazenly back into Kaiba's eyes. "How can you still deny the power of the Millennium Items?"

"In today's world it's child's play to pull off a trick like this. That kid's probably just some actor you people hired," Kaiba accused.

"Kaiba, listen to yourself! Why are you so determined to ignore what's right in front of you! This is the real Yugi. My name is Yami!"

"Could you two stop shouting please," Yugi whispered.

Yami glanced worriedly down at his other half. Yugi had woken up shortly after Ryou and they were both still out of it.

"Either way, you should stop arguing. That's not why we came here," Serenity said sternly.

"If you geeks didn't come here to pick another fight than what do you want?" Kaiba asked irately.

"We need your help," Tea said.

"We need information about Alexandra Nephthys," Tristan added.

"And what makes you think I have the information you need?" Kaiba asked with a sneer.

"Because Nephthys Industries is one of your top competitors. And you wouldn't be Seto Kaiba if you didn't keep tabs on the competition," Duke said.

"You have no way of knowing that!"

"I'm in the gaming business, Kaiba. I have plenty of ways of knowing."

Kaiba closed his eyes in a moment of frustration.

"All right, fine. Suppose I do have the information you need. What's it worth to you?"

"Worth! What do you want? Money?" Mai asked angrily.

"I'd settle for a duel with Yugi, or Yami, or whatever name the idiot wants to go by. It makes no difference to me."

"Done," Yami said without hesitation.

"All right then, follow me," Kaiba said as he headed back into his tent. The others quickly piled in behind him.

Kaiba's tent was somewhat roomier then the ones the gang had gotten used to so they all managed to squeeze inside the tent. Kaiba was already seated on his cot and his laptop computer was in his lap. By the time all of the gang had gotten into the tent he was typing furiously and several printouts were flying out of a small printer that was hooked up to the laptop.

"Nephthys' rise to power is very similar to my own," Kaiba began to explain as he typed. "She came from a dysfunctional family. Her father was an alcoholic and he abused her and her mother. Her mother eventually had to shoot him to keep him from killing the both of them. Nephthys' mother did some time in jail for the murder, even though it was in self-defense. But when she was released the family had no money and Nephthys couldn't attend a conventional school. She didn't want to end up like her mother so she home schooled herself. This caught the attention of a relative of hers. Her older cousin, Jenna Nephthys. Jenna and Alexandra's grandfather was the original founder of Nephthys Industries and the company was well known to be an outfitter of all types of covert operations. The corporation's center was, and still is, located in America. New York City, I believe. The Nephthys family isn't known for loyalty. The corporation was loyal to no country. If a nation had money and wanted to do business then Nephthys Industries didn't ask questions. The company ended up in Jenna's hands and she continued dealing in the same way as her father and grandfather. But Jenna had no intention of marrying and she wanted the company to stay in the family once she stepped down. She searched every branch of her family before stumbling across Alexandra. Even at thirteen she was the obvious choice as Jenna's successor. Jenna put Alexandra through many tests and it was discovered that she already surpassed many college students at the highest level. The media called her a self-made genius. Jenna took her in and sent her to a boarding school in France for three years. Once that bit of formal education was complete Nephthys began working full time for her cousin. But about three years ago, Jenna contracted a strange virus while on a business trip in Egypt. She died from it six months later. When Jenna died she left the company to Alexandra. Once she was fully in control she announced to the world that Nephthys Industries was giving up covert outfitting and converting to a gaming industry. Nephthys has made enormous strides in the past two years. She is my number one competitor. And if you need to know anymore than that, the information is all in the printouts. I keep profiles on her and all of her top employees."

The gang stared at Kaiba, open-mouthed. It just wasn't normal to be able to spout so much history in under three breaths.

But Ishizu finally stepped forward and picked up the stack of papers sitting in front of the printer. She flipped through them quickly and immediately turned to look at Kaiba.

"Kaiba, if these are profiles why are there no pictures of the people they describe?"

"Nephthys Industries doesn't allow the public to see pictures of its employees. Even after the switch, Nephthys didn't change this policy. There are no known pictures of Alexandra Nephthys anywhere on the planet. Yesterday is most likely the first time on record that she made an appearance on camera. Nephthys is very secretive."

"Somethin' smells fishy to me. Why would a game company keep so many secrets? Maybe she never gave up spying," Joey suggested.

"Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out, Wheeler. But then again, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at your stupidity."

"Kaiba!" Joey snarled as he balled his hands into fists. He would have launched himself at Kaiba then and there…had there been a little more room in the tent.

"Calm down, Joey. Let him finish," Yami said.

"As I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted…Of course Nephthys never gave up spy work. There's no legal evidence of this, but the proof is in the pudding as they say."

"So we're up against a genius, a business woman, a gamer, and a master of subterfuge? That doesn't inspire much confidence," Duke said.

"Not only that. There will be the Elementals to contend with," Kaiba added.

"The Elementals? You mean those four we saw standing on the platform yesterday?" Tea asked.

"Yes, them. They are Nephthys' top agents. They're crack operatives. Sort of like a secret police force. Why they're called the Elementals, I don't know. But in the business underworld the four have gained a reputation as deadly assassins. They're wanted in at least ten countries for murder and intelligence operations. Again, the law can find no real evidence linking them to Nephthys Industries but the allies and targets of the company know the truth."

"But why host the tournament? You'd think a company like Nephthys Industries would be anxious to avoid public attention, not attract it. This tournament caused a lot of hype in the media world-wide," Malik noted.

"Sometimes the best place to hide is right out in public," Kaiba answered as he shut off the laptop and stood up from the cot.

"Thank you for you help Kaiba," Yami said as he and the others filed out of the tent. "This information could prove useful. We have a lot of work to do, so I think we'd better be going now."

"Wait a second, Yugi. You still owe me something," Kaiba said as he followed them out.

"Kaiba, you can't be serious. Can't the duel wait until later? There are lives at stake here!" Yami said furiously.

"No, I-" Kaiba's words were lost in the sudden gust of wind that came blasting into the clearing. A heap of branches came flying in with it and one of them smacked Bakura in the face. Not far behind the gust, a young woman came crashing into the clearing. Her blue hair was wind-blown and full of twigs and her face and clothes were covered with dirt, but Kaiba still recognized her as the girl from the boat…Alex.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she called back into the trees, clearly panicked. "You can have the Key Stones! Just leave us alone!"

"Get back here, you coward! I need help!" another voice shouted from somewhere beyond the trees.

Just then, two figures burst into the clearing. The first was Zephyr. He had his hands held up and was sending small blasts of wind at Alex. The other was Taren. A small tangle of vines also followed him out of the jungle. Taren was controlling the vines so that they had wrapped themselves around the neck of another young woman. Taranee, the girl from the beach.

"That's not good enough, girl," Zephyr said harshly as he raised his hands for another attack. "Taranee must also give up her Key Stones."

"I won't do it!" Taranee shouted from her precarious position in the vines' grasp. "You two cheated in an official duel! I don't owe you a thing!"

Alex trembled in fear, frozen to the spot where she lay, helpless in the dirt.

"What's going on here?" Yami asked.

The two Elementals turned to face the gang, seeming to notice them for the first time. Zephyr lowered his hands for a moment and the wind stopped dead. Alex watched, petrified as her assailant walked over to Yami.

"Well, well, well…what have we here? Taren, I believe this is the Pharaoh Alexandra's always talking about."

"I think you're right, Zephyr. Should we give him a proper welcome?" Taren asked.

"No. Why destroy him now with Alexandra not here to see him fall?" Zephyr continued as if Yami wasn't standing right in front of him. "She was so looking forward to seeing his demise."

"What are you doin' to dese girls?" Joey asked furiously.

"You see," Taren began pleasantly. "We double-dueled with the two of them and they lost. Now they won't hand over the Key Stones they owe us."

"That is not true!" Taranee shouted angrily. "Let go of me and I'll set your record straight you lousy, lying, ch-"

Taranee's words were cut off by Taren tightening the vines around her throat.

"I wouldn't call it cheating," Zephyr said silkily. "It's not my fault these two can't hold onto their cards."

"But…you started the wind," Alex said meekly. "I know you did."

Zephyr turned around and glared down at his quivering, would-be opponent.

"You can't prove that."

"Leave her alone, Zephyr!" Yami shouted furiously.

"Ah, you remember my name. I'm so pleased," Zephyr said as he turned back to Yami, his cool returned to him in the blink of an eye.

"Who cares what your name is. All I care about is if you can duel!" Joey shouted, recklessly raising his arm in a challenge.

"I'm with Joey. We'll duel you for the girls' Key Stones," Yami said as he went to stand beside Joey.

"Gladly," Taren responded just as quickly, releasing Taranee from the vines' choking grasp. The girl fell to the ground, coughing violently.

"LETS-" the four started.

"STOP!" Alex shouted. Tears streaked down her face as she climbed to her feet. "Sir, I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, b-but he's dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"And I fight my own battles!" Taranee said angrily as she too rose from the ground.

"Just take the Stones," Alex said as she pulled two of her four keystones from the chain she wore. "Take this second one if Taranee will not give you hers."

"All right," Zephyr said, snatching the Key Stones from Alex and walking back to join Taren. Slowly the two walked back into the jungle.

"We will finish this later, Pharaoh," Zephyr called over his shoulder before they vanished completely.

"You shouldn't have done that. If those two cheated then you should have received their Key Stones instead. You shouldn't give in to bullying," Yami advised.

"You don't know what he can do. You didn't see it. If you knew what I know you wouldn't be so quick to challenge him," Alex said glumly.

"Stop bitching, you coward! You just lost yourself a good lead in the tournament because of those dirty cheats. And you just let them walk away with your Key Stones. I can't believe I let myself get muscled into double dueling with you," Taranee reprimanded bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered.

"Don't be. We'll get back at dose jerks if it's da last thing we do," Joey proclaimed boldly.

"By da way, my name's Joey. Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire!"

Kaiba just rolled his eyes at this.

"And my name is Yami."

Alex smiled shyly at the group.

"Mine's Alex. Alex Long."

Taranee glared at Yami for a moment before joining the chain of introductions.

"I'm Taranee Konje."

It took awhile before all of the introductions were finished up but once it was taken care of, Tea invited the two girls and the Kaiba brothers over to their camp for breakfast. Kaiba and Taranee accepted with reluctance and Mokuba and Alex jumped on the opportunity.

Ryou just sighed as Amane helped him walk back to the camp with the others. Did Tea really expect him to feed all these people?

XxX


End file.
